


She-Ra: magic of the universe (Season 1)

by Kat_AC



Series: She-ra: Magic of the universe [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Continuation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Restoring the universe, continuation of She-Ra and the princess of power, continuing story, new season, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_AC/pseuds/Kat_AC
Summary: Two years has passed since Prime was taken down by She-Ra and the princesses and things are slowly returning to normal.With the technology remaining from Horde Primes ships, Entrapta and She-ra come up with a plan to unite the planets and restore magic to the universe.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra: Magic of the universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817605
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Released part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer have begin their new journey to restore Magic to the universe and connect it's planets. 
> 
> Having just restored their ninth planet, The best friends squad make way to their next destination only to realize that some things are best left alone.

She-Ra Magic of the Universe Episode 1

Act 1

With her sword planted firmly in the ground below, She-ra gripped the hilt firmly while drawing in a slow deep breath.

“You got this” Catra says with a small smirk, gently placing her hand on her She-ra shoulder for support. She-ra takes a glance back at the touch, acknowledging Catra by her side, as well as rest of the best friend’s squad, Bow and Glimmer, behind.

“I got this” She-ra repeated, feeling the love and support from her friends behind her.

She-ra takes in one more deep breath in and slowly releases and within seconds, the dry, dead earth below her began to fill with life again. A light began spreading across the land, bringing life to all it touched. Within a matter of moments, a world that was once drained of all it’s magic, and declared dead, was now reborn again.

This world that was inhabited by scavengers and people trying to find sanctuary from horde prime, was now able to flourish again and be called a home again to those who sought it.

Catra wrapped her arms around She-ra’s neck, resting her head softly on her shoulder.

“Another planet saved” She-ra says with a small smile, before picking the sword back up and turning her attention to Catra. Of course, that moment was immediately taken over for Bows trademark best friend squad hug.

Within a blink of an eye, Bow and Glimmer joined in, trapping Catra in the middle.

It was another victory for the team.

“You guys ready for calibration” a familiar voice said through Bows telepad.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry!” Bow jumped out of the hug to acknowledge the screen with the usual peppy Entrapta on the other side, working hard with Hordak. “I got the teleport set up, just waiting on power and it should be go-“

Before Bow could even finish, some light started flashing from a metal platform behind him, and with a blink of an eye, Entrapta was now standing on the platform.

“ANOTHER SUCCESS!” Entrapta exclaimed excitedly, jumping down from the platform. “Now that we got this baby working, people can travel between here and Etheria all they like!”

Bow just glanced down back at his telepad, typing away, nodding his head in agreement. Suddenly, a pink strand of hair snagged the device from Bows hands and started typing away at his screen.

“hey!” Bow exclaimed.

“Here we go. And….” Entrapta kept muttering to herself as she typed away. “Here! Your next target!” she says cheerfully, handing the device back.

“Thanks” replied Bow.

“Alright Hordak! Send them through!” the geek princess called through her earpiece to Hordak, who was waiting on standby at their base.

Suddenly with a flash of light, Perfuma, some of her people appeared on the platform.

“Ok everyone, you know what to do!” Perfuma says in a calm yet commanding way, and almost immediately, the people from her tribe spread out throughout the area.

As they walk away, Perfuma makes her way over to She-ra, Catra and Glimmer.   
“You can move on; we’ll take it from here” she says with a smile. “

She-ra grins as she gives a nod. “The people here are a little skittish” she says, glancing over to a couple children hiding in some bushes not too far in the distance. “They just need to learn that the danger is gone”

With a small light around She-ra, she begins to shrink down a little, reverting to her usual self, Adora.

“Alright, one more planet and then we’ll head back to Etheria for a break!” Adora says, starting to make her way towards the ship.

“You sure you don’t want to take a break first?” Catra asks as she takes a small jog to catch up to Adora, taking her hand as they walk.

“I promise you, one more planet, then we will take a break” she says assuring.

Glimmer takes this opportunity to teleport beside Bow. As she appears, she threads her arms through his left arm as she glances at his telepad curiously.

“You got everything you need?” She asks.

“Yeah, next planet isn’t too far from here. Should not take more than a couple hours” Bow replies, turning off the telepad and turning his attention to Glimmer. “Well, you heard Adora, lets go get this done!”

“Great!”

Still holding onto Bows arm, Glimmer immediately teleports them away without any warning. One moment they are outside beside Entrapta and the next, they are inside Mara’s ship, where Adora and Catra were just sitting down and getting the ship prepped to leave.

It had been two years since the battle with Horde Prime. Two years since the team worked hard to start restoring magic to the universe. Utilizing the technology left behind from Horde Prime and with the help of Hordak, Entrapta had begun making a map of the universe and its countless worlds that were impacted by the first ones and horde prime, allowing She-ra to travel the universe with a bit more ease. With each planet visited, She-ra would work her magic, and Bow would set up a teleportation device. Once they were finished, Perfuma and her people would come through, like a cleaning crew to help build new homes and let the natives know that all is well, as most survivors on these planets were usually in hiding due to fear.

The teleporters also made it easier for Etheria to be better connected with the universe. As long as each planet had that device, if She-ra was ever needed, she could be there with ease to protect and help the people.

For two years, She-ra had been working hard with the people of Etheria to restore magic to the universe and with Horde Prime gone forever, they were well on their way.

Without any major threats to Etheria or the universe, these missions to restore the magic were running quite smoothly. It was nice. No one was hunting the team. No one after ultimate power.

There was the odd time that the natives on a planet were hostile at first. But how could you blame them? The first ones treated their planets as resources for power and Horde Prime destroyed everything. They had ever reason to fear whatever came next. Anyone still on those planets just wanted to protect themselves and their way of living. However, once realizing why She-ra and the others were there, the natives would come around and accept the help to rebuild their homes.

Having just helped their ninth planet, Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer were heading towards one final planet that was not far off in the distance. The plan was the same as all the others.

Land, She-ra does her thing, Bow does his, another planet reborn and then the added bonus of returning to Etheria for a much needed and deserved break before continuing on their mission.

Act 2

With his telepad in hand, Bow takes his glance up from the device to the window in front of him.

“According to Entrapta’s calculations, we should be approaching the planet right about…” as he speaks, the vast black space filled with starts before them begins to disappear out of frame as a dark desolate planet begins to move itself into frame. “Now!”

With a grin on her face, Adora lifts herself from her seat. It was hard work but for the first time in a long time, Adora felt like She-ra was finally serving a greater purpose. She-ra was forging her own destiny. A destiny that went against the first ones, and it was a wonderful feeling.

“Planets atmosphere should be breathable” Bow says continuing to tap away, reading up on any data that Entrapta could give him, not that she could get much considering nothing is known about any of these worlds they have visited.

“Should be? So, there is a chance it could kill us?” Catra huffed, grabbing her helmet and space suit. “I’m not taking any risks?”

With a wide grin on his face, Bow leaned in close to Catra.

“I wouldn’t take any risks too if my stuff was that adorable!” he teased, causing Catra to go red and immediately toss the helmet back, regretting her decision. Naturally, Adora and Glimmer couldn’t help but giggle at this, even if it wasn’t the first time he had teased Catra about her cute ears and most likely wouldn’t be the last.

Within moments, the ship had landed, and the best friend squad was ready to get their mission done.

The doors to the ship open and Adora, Bow, Catra and Glimmer step off. At first glance, this planet didn’t look too bad. It actually looked to be more inhabited than the others. Still dark and gloomy, but three was definitely signs of life actually thriving.

“Stay close” Adora says as she starts to walk away from the ship to get a better look at this world, with Catra, Bow and Glimmer not far behind her.

It was noticeably clear that this planet was devoid of its magic but unlike the other planets, this one felt different. It did not seem like planet had it’s magic drained like all the rest and to be honest, She-ra was feeling like something was a little off.

“Everything alright?” Catra asks with concern, noticing Adora’s demeanor change.

“Yea” Adora replied with uncertainty in her voice.

As the group continued on, the winds around them picked up a little. A chill ran up Glimmers neck, causing her to fall into Bow’s arms. She couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched.

“Can we hurry up here?” Glimmer asks quietly, keeping herself close to Bow.

They all felt uneasy, it was clear, but before anyone could respond, the ground started to shake. A strong tremor had hit, splitting the ground between the group and within seconds, the ground beneath bows feel vanished, causing him to freefall.

“Bow!” The three remaining girls exclaimed and without hesitation, Glimmer vanished from her spot and down to Bows side as he plummeted to the ground. However, having no idea of the areas layout and acting in a panic, she teleports them to safety but to an area unfamiliar to them and away from Adora and Catra.

Adora herself went to go jump down after Bow and Glimmer but was stopped by Catra, knowing that it was too dangerous for her to just go in blindly.

“Adora wait!” she exclaims, tugging the blond out of the way of the newly formed cliff. “We just need to find another way, ok?

Adora gives a nod to Catra, knowing that she was right. Just as quickly as the tremors came, the tremors disappeared, and everything was still again. It was finally safe to move again.

Glancing around for a safer route, Adora spies a small pathway through a forest to the left of them leading downwards, possibly a way down. “Let’s try that path over there” she says as she starts walking.

Without hesitation, Catra follows closely with Adora with his guard up.

Bow lets out a small groan as he slowly begins to open his eyes. Above him, a straw ceiling. Dazed and confused, he sits himself up, realizing that he is currently resting on a cot. “Where?” he looks around to see that he is alone inside what appears to be a cot. He slowly sits himself up and makes his way towards the open entrance.

Outside he sees children actually playing freely, a small group of people in front of a fire with some fish roasting. Just people living normally. He fully emerges from the hut to hear his name called out by a familiar voice.

“Bow!”

Suddenly a familiar figure appears right beside him, hugging him tightly. Of course, it was Glimmer. “I’m so glad you’re alright!” she says happily releasing him from her tight hug.

As she pulls away a tall slim figure approaches behind Glimmer. Her skin is a soft lavender and her hair long and like silk, and golden. She had a soft smile and sharp golden eyes. Her composure was peaceful and calming.

“I see your friend is awake” the woman says calmly.

Glimmer looks between Bow and the figure.

“Bow, this is Evie Lynn” she says. “Evie is the leader here, she saved you”

Bow gives a small smile to the taller lavender skinned woman. “Thank you” he replies gratefully. “What about the others?”

“Unfortunately, I only spotted you and your friend while I was out gathering herbs” she says in a calm yet concerned voice. “However, we should find them before the others do”

Act 3

Trudging through the forest, Catra’s ears begin to twitch as she hears some trees begin to rustle. Her tail begins tense. Something was there.

Sensing it as well, Adora holds out her hand and readies her sword, preparing herself for what was about to come at them.

The two stand there battle ready, knowing that they were now completely surrounded.

Suddenly, about five cloaked figures step out of the bushes with spears pointed firmly at the couple. A sixth figure steps out, lowering the hood of his cloak to get a better look at Catra and Adora.

“Lower your weapons” he commands to the people around them. His skin an olive tone, almost covered in scales. His hair was short but knotted, he was someone who had clearly seen a few fights.

The group surrounded Catra and Adora lower their weapons however, the couple keep their guard up.

“I do apologize” the figure says. “We were simply out hunting for food. My names Ferros.”

While Catra chooses to keep her guard up, Adora allows her sword to vanish as she allows herself to become a little more relaxed. “Adora” she replies holding out her hand in a warm welcome. “And that’s Catra”

As the sword vanishes, Ferros eyes widen slightly as a grin forms on his face. His attention firmly on Adora “You wield magic?”

Adora gives a small nod before taking her hand back, seeing that Ferros had no interest in returning the simple gesture. Probably because it wasn’t something commonly used here.

“Yes?”

Back at the village, Bow and Glimmer find themselves sitting around the fire with Evie, partaking in the dinner the villagers had been preparing. Bow takes a small bit of the fish, while he and Glimmer listen intently to what Evie has to say about this planet.

“Magic is a privilege, not a birth right. This was learned a long time ago. Unlike the other planets in this universe, this one was forged by my ancestors as a means to contain those who abused the gifts given to them. Those deemed too dangerous for the universe, had their powers stripped and were sent here to continues their lives without the aid of magic.”

Glimmer thought back for a moment. “You used magic on Bow. I saw you” she says, pointing out a small flaw in what they were being told. “You healed him”

“My ancestors were sent here to maintain order” Evie replies. “and even then, my magic is limited. My ancestors created this planet to protect the universe from those corrupted by power” She pauses a moment and looks around the village. “As you can see though, we’ve all learned to adapt and are quite happy without the temptation of magic”

Bow cuts in at this point. “But if there is no magic to threaten you guys, what is out there that would be so dangerous?”

Adora and Catra find themselves following Ferros and his group through and out of the forest and back at what seemed to be the groups basecamp. It wasn’t anything special, it was just a couple tents. He leads them inside one of the tents where a table is set with scraps of paper scattered all over it and dozens of books piled both on the table and floor. He picks up one of the texts and hands it to Adora and Catra, who then proceed to open and skim through.

“This planet is a prison” Ferros says with a hint of bitterness in his voice “The first ones stole the magic from my ancestors and then dumped them here on this planet to die”

The book itself was one of the diaries written by a great relative of Ferros, it went into detail about how the first ones stole his magic for themselves and damned him and his future kin to this planet for the rest of their lives.

Adora could feel her heart sink. With all she learned about the first ones, she didn’t doubt this story at all.

“Ferros, I am sorry that the first ones did this, and I promise you I am not like them. I will undo what the first ones did” On that note, she held out her hand to call back her sword.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!” she calls out in a strong powerful voice. Within seconds Adora’s form changes into She-Ra. She steps outside the tent while a light forms around her, allowing her to become a beacon for Bow and Glimmer, who immediately spot it in the distance.

“It’s She-Ra!” Glimmer exclaims, jumping up from her seated position.

Evie looks behind her, eyes widened by the amount of magical pressure emitting from the area.

“We need to stop her!” She knew exactly where that beacon was coming from. “We’ll never reach her in time….”

Glimmer to the rescue. She takes hold of Bow’s and Evie’s arms. She takes in a deep breath and begins to focus on She-ra’s magic in order to teleport in the right direction. They vanish from the camp and manage to appear just outside Farros’ camp.

“She-Ra stop” Glimmer and Bow call out, charging towards She-ra, however they were too late. She was already in the middle of driving her sword into the ground and by the time they got close enough, it was well embedded into the ground and a surge of light began flowing through the land.

Ferros and the others around him all grinning wildly as they feel the magic flow through them. A power they had only read about in their ancestor’s journals. A power that was now theirs.


	2. Released part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having provided a planet that was created to function without the use of magic, Adora is quick to realize her mistake as she unknowingly gives magic to Ferros and his band of misfits. With his newly found talent, Ferros' first trick is a means of escape. The best friend squad and their newly formed Ally "Evie" must stop them before they get away and start causing chaos.

She-Ra Magic of the universe Episode 2

Act 1

As the light that flooded the land begins to fade, She-ra removes her sword from the ground below, turning her attention to Glimmer and Bow, who had been calling out in attempts of stopping her. However, their arrival was too late, and the damage had been done.

Ferros lets out a chilling laugh as he can feel magic flowing through him. Magic his family had been denied all these years. He was the first of many generations who finally got to know what magic felt like. No. What power felt like.

“We’re too late…” Evie says with a defeated sigh.

It was clear that Evie was more frustrated with herself than angered at She-Ra for what she had done. For generations, Evie’s family kept this world free of magic to protect the universe from those who wished to use it for evil and she failed.

That good feeling She-ra got from liberating people slowly changed to confusion as she looked at the people around her. Bow, Glimmer, and the strange lavender skinned woman, all upset at what had just occurred and Ferros taking in this newly formed power along side his followers. 

“What do you mean?” She-ra asks in a confused tone. “What’s going on?”

While She-ra was distracted with Evie and the others, Ferros raises his arm and mutters a few words. He was unsure whether or not this spell would work, as he had only read about it but, it was now or never. As he speaks, a couple circles of light form around his hand. He grins wildly as they form into what appears to be a portal filled with light.

“Yes!” Ferros exclaimed. “It worked!” This was it, his ticket out of there. His one chance of freedom, to escape this peaceful yet magicless and incredibly dull planet.

“Let’s go!” he calls out to the others, signalling to his followers to pass through the portal. “I don’t know how long it’ll hold!” and of course, he had no idea what was on the other side but for the moment, that didn’t matter. What mattered is he managed to create a spell from a book someone in his family wrote a long time ago and it somehow managed to work. Once they were free from this planet, who knows what other spells he would be capable of.

To be honest, Evie wasn’t entirely sure how much of a threat these people really were going to be, as it was their ancestors who were originally imprisoned here. From the looks of it though, their plans, if they even had any, would be considered mischievous than ‘evil’.

However, that didn’t matter. Evie had a job to do and she couldn’t allow this to continue any further. She wasn’t going to allow them to proceed any further. 

“We can’t let them get through!” She calls out, now determined to fix what had been done.

Act 2

Just as Ferros was about to jump through his portal, an arrow comes flying by. Upon making contact, it opens up into a net, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground as Bow gives himself a little victory fist pump.

Seeing what had happened to their leader, Vultak and Triklops turn their attention to Bow and begin to charge at him. They weren’t the smartest of the bunch, but what they lacked in brains, they made up for in muscle. 

Vultak’s facial features were remarkably similar to that of a crow or a bird of prey, though the rest of him was very much humanoid.

Triklops however was very humanoid. Short blond hair, two blue eyes, and as the name would suggest, a third eye in the middle of his forehead that was a bloodshot red. 

Each of them prepare to make contact with Bow, og course, before they could even reach him, Glimmer had already teleported him out of the way. She drops him off out of the way, before teleporting back at the two. Disappearing and re-appearing before their eyes, Glimmer brings the pair into a flurry of confusion.

It was quite the scene. One moment Glimmer was there, the next she was behind Triklops, causing Vultak to throw a punch at his own ally. After that hit, it didn’t take long for the two to start attacking each other in a means of taking out Glimmer. Of course, to her, this couldn’t have been a more amusing fight.

While Glimmer was busy distracting Vultak and Triklops, Grizzlor, the bear like follower manages to break Ferros free of the net with a single swipe of his claws. He was pretty much the bodyguard of the group. Loyal to Ferros and always close by when needed. No one ever messed with him, but who would? When you’re almost seven feet, covered head to toe in a brown fur with razor sharp claws. As his name would imply, he was clearly a descendant of some bear species.

Seeing him cut Ferros free from the nets, Catra turned her attention to him. It was her turn to join the fight. Her eyes glance down to his claws and a grin forms on her face as she holds out her own. Without any hesitation, she finds herself leaping at Grizzlor tacking him down to the ground. It had been a while since she’d had a good fight.

The second Grizzlor is thrown out of the way by Catra, Ferros gets himself up and makes way to the portal, only to be stopped by She-ra herself.

“I don’t think so” she says, holding the sword out, blocking her way. She still wasn’t sure what was going on but until she could get this figured out, no one was leaving.

Catra had Grizzlor pinned to the ground with a some what twisted grin on her face. Grizzlor takes a hold of her twist however and tosses her to the side, throwing himself up and going in for another couple strikes with his claws. Each strike he makes, Catra manages to dodge as she was far more agile than the clunky bear like figure.

“Is that all you got?!” She taints, throwing a kick to his chest, knocking him back a few feet before she full on tackles him again.

Back with She-ra, Ferros lets out an annoyed sigh, keeping his gaze locked on the taller blond that stood before him. That is, till he caught a glimpse of the fight between Catra and Grizzlor in his peripheral. Suddenly, his lips curled into a smirk. She-ra’s brow raised a second with confusion when suddenly, she was struck by nonother than a Catra who had been tossed their direction.

The two of them topple to the ground as Ferros takes this opportunity to try and leave again.

“That was fun, but I think we’ve been here long enough” He calls out, allowing Grizzlor and two other cloaked followers to pass through the portal before himself. He goes to take a step through but stops.

In a true stereotypical villainous form, Ferros couldn’t help but make one final callout to those trying to prevent him from making an escape. He steps partially towards the portal and in a dramatic looking pose, leans back a little, holding out a single hand to wave goodbye to his newly found foes.

“I’m sure we’ll meet aga- “

Just as Ferros was about to make his grand exit, he finds himself unable to move. Out on the sidelines, Evie stands there, two magic circles around her as she continues to hold Ferros with a binding spell. She was unsure how long she would be able to hold it, as her magic truly was limited and not something she used often.

Ferros struggles to get out of the binding spell, however his efforts prove useless as a sword comes slashing from behind the portal. As it disappears, She-ra stands strong, sword now aimed at Ferros’ neck. His premature victory win grin slowly fades to a look of worry.

“I think you’ve got some explaining to do” she demands firmly, letting him know that this fight was over.

It was obvious that Ferros wasn’t going anywhere and the two buddies of his that Glimmer was fighting had pretty much knocked themselves out. It was probably a good thing two because if they had known that Ferros was going to leave them behind, they probably wouldn’t have acted too kindly.

Ferros lets out a nervous laugh as his nervous gaze moves from his two knocked out followers, towards the tip of She-ra’s sword.

“Oh come on now, it was all just a bit of fun….” Ferro’s voice cracking a little as his tone switched to one of bargaining. In all fairness, he really didn’t have a plan other than escape this place he and the people on it were condemned too.

Just as he was about to try and talk his way out of it however, a dark wave of light pulses through the binding spell around Ferros. He struggles a moment in a small panic before things around him went black and he himself was unconscious.

Unfortunately for Evie, it wasn’t much of a victory but at the very least, three of them were detained.

“What is going on here?” She-ra asks, trying to make sense of everything as her form switches back to Adora. “Who are you?”

Ignoring Adora as she asks questions, Evie approaches Ferros, holding her hand to his head. She closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. She remains silent as she begins absorbing the magic he had received.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Adora exclaims, taking a firm hold of Evie’s hand, pulling it away from Ferros with a concerned look on her face.

“I’m unarming him” Evie replies pulling her hand away from Adora and placing it back on Ferros’ head. She begins to absorb his newly given magic and transfers it into her own. As she takes it all in, she begins to feel sick. Dizzy even. Like someone who has consumed a few too many bottles of wine.

Just like all her ancestors before her, she was also gifted with the ability to take magic from those deemed unfit. It was an ability that was treated almost as a safeguard, but one that hadn’t been used in hundreds of years. It was an ability Evie herself thought she would never need to use. 

Still, she had two more to deal with before she could take a breather. She slowly makes her way over to Vultak and Triklops, proceeding to remove their newly discovered magic as well.

“There” she says with a worn-out voice, before passing out herself.

Back at Evie’s village, Catra, Adora, Bow and Glimmer find themselves sitting inside a hut, each with a cup of tea in front of them. Quietly, each take a sip from the cup as they wait for Evie to fully recover, unsure what to do now.

It was clear to them that this planet wasn’t like the others but each of them only had some parts of the story and it was hard to know what was true and what was fabricated. If this was a prison planet from many years ago, then those originally placed here would be long gone. Which would make everyone currently living here innocent. On one side, most the people here seemed to be doing alright without magic. The people were clearly thriving and living each day normally. On the other, there was the small group who had a point. They were being denied magic because whatever their ancestors may or may not had done. It partially felt like the inhabitants of this planet were living in ignorance. Their own little bubble, unaware of what had happened in the universe around them, as it seemed to be mostly untouched by Horde Prime. Though as they do say ‘ignorance is bliss’. Who was She-ra to come in and ruin their way of life?

Adora sets down her cup and exits the cup. It was clear that she wanted to be alone as she exited the tent but Catra wasn’t going to let her.

Quietly, Catra approaches behind Adora as she walks out.

“Hey Adora” Catra gives a small smile, trying to ease the tension a little.

“You think maybe we’re going about this the wrong way?” Adora asks seriously, turning her eyes to Catra, unsure what to make of the situation. “Restoring Magic to the universe is great but what if we’re doing more harm than good?”

Up until this point, people were accepting of them. They were joyous to see life brought back to their planet. Happy that the magic had been restored. Adora never imagined that they would find a place like this.

“Look at all the good you’ve done already” Catra says trying to help Adora feel better. “You can’t let one screw up ruin it for you”

Catra did have a point. Most her life was made of endless screwups and now here she was. Adjusting to a new life with her partner and the rest of the best friend squad. She had done so much damage in her time spent with the horde and now here she was with the person she originally tried to kill, restoring the universe to what it used to be.

“We don’t even know where those three ran off to”

“We’ll find them Adora, don’t worry. It’s not too late to fix this” Catra says assuring.

Act 3

Suddenly, Bow and Glimmer come running from the tent. In bows hand, his telepad with Entrapta on the screen yelling in her usual frantic yet excited voice.

“Adora, Catra! You guys need to see this!” Bow calls out, holding the telepad out to Adora to take. It was clear by his expression that something wasn’t right. She was almost afraid to look.

With slight hesitation, Adora takes the telepad from Bow with slight concern. On the screen you can clearly see Entrapta frantically moving around her work area. She’s typing away on one computer, another strand of hair holding some tools, and it was obvious her hair was holding her own telepad as her image moved around the screen.

“The people of Migtis are under attack by some giant bear and what appears to be some sort of I want to say spider? Man? Thing?” Entrapta kept rambling on and on about ripping up some crops and just people running in fear. Fairly sure she even mentioned something about tiny food, it was honestly hard to keep up with Entrapta at times.

Migtis, one of the earlier planets She-ra had restored magic too. It was inhabited by small farming communities, who were grateful for the fact that with She-ra’s help, they would have more successful crops in their future. They weren’t fighters, they were calm lovers of nature, almost similar to Perfuma and her people, only less hippie and one with nature.

As soon as Entrapta described the people at the scene, Adora knew without a doubt who it was. This is where the teleporters come in to play, however, with the teleport not set up on this planet, the only way to reach them for help was with Mara’s ship. Unfortunately, there was no way they would reach the planet in time.

“Are Frosta and Scorpia available for support?” Adora asks, quickly thinking about who might be able to hold down the fort till they could reach them.

“Already on their way!” Entrapta exclaims. “Oh, and Mermista has been sent out to Demetrias”

“What’s happening on Demetrias?” Adora immediately asks with concern. “Entrapta?!”

Demetrias was the first planet the best friend squad had visited. A planet mostly consumed by water, with some spots of land. Its structure somewhat similar to Earth. Before She-ra arrival, its waters were so contaminated that it was barely filled with any life. Those living on the land were constantly being poisoned due to not having any source of clean water. Now the planets waters flowed clear, allowing life to return. Another planet that they would not be able to reach in time.

As the words of trouble broke out, Evie approached the group. She had heard everything going on. At least they now knew where the remaining members of Ferros’ group went.

“Bow, how long till you can get the telepad set up?” Adora asks in a commanding voice.

“Not long” he replies, however his voice drifts a little into his usual unsure tone as he notices Evie approaching. “However, maybe we should make sure it’s alright before we do anything else?”

Adora tenses a little as she realizes that Evie was now standing behind her. She slowly turns around, unsure as to how Evie was going to react.

“Do what you must, the sooner we return those misfits back, the sooner I we can put all this behind us and move on with our lives” she says calmly, placing a hand on Adora’s shoulder to assure here that she was not upset about the mistakes that were made.

Not expecting that answer, Adora gives a nod.

“Bow, get the teleporter set up”


	3. Released part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosta and Scorpia are sent to Mitgis to stop Grizzlor and Aracnia while Mermista is sent to Demetrias to detain Leech.  
> Bow begins getting the teleport set on their still unnamed planet and Adora begins to become a little suspicious of Evie,  
> believing that there is something more to her than they realize.

She-Ra Magic of the universe Episode 3

Act 1

Migtis, a peaceful farming planet home to many species, all with the common love of nature, farming, and agriculture. Some of them tall with wide blue eyes and yellow or pink scaled skin, while others a little shorter with a soft blue fur. It was just a mixture of species who had hid from Horde Prime and come together to start a new living. 

Their village was simple. Just little worn down huts. Little shops where locals made a living selling home made baked goods. Some of the community focused on livestock while others took care of the crops. It wasn’t the nicest of places but for what the people were handed, they did their best to create a peaceful and somewhat functioning community.

When She-ra had made her appearance, they were struggling to survive. They were one of the easier planets to accept the help of Etheria, welcoming them with open arms and completely open to the idea of a portal connection, allowing them to sell their produce and receive what other planets had to offer.

Unfortunately, when Ferros opened up his little home-made portal, they were the unlucky planet on the other side of the gate. 

It was calm and peaceful one moment and the next, two cloaked figures appeared. The one figure, by the name of Aracnia, was incredibly thin had long straggly black hair and had two arachnid type legs extending from his shoulders and two more from his lower back. Though he had those spider-like features, he still had proper hands and feet.

Beside him Grizzlor. A bulky humanoid person whose body was covered in a thick matted brown fur. His hands were massive and at the tips of his fingers, five sharp claws.

When the pair appeared in the middle of the town, everyone went silent. The villagers were still a little skittish and it didn’t help that they just appeared out of thin air, rather than the portal left behind.

“What are you all looking at?” Grizzlor snarled as he glanced around back at the villagers who were staring at them, causing a few of them to flinch.

Aracnia himself didn’t say anything. Instead, his eyes caught the attention of a small apple stand. Feeling a little hungry, he uses his top right spider leg to stab its way through the apple and bring it back to him. The poor villager behind the stand letting out a small scared scream and diving behind the stand.

Aracnia takes a bite of the apple and immediately spits it out, throwing it back at the vendor, knocking the other baskets off the table.

“Too sour” he scowls.

One of the villagers, stood no taller than Arcana’s waist holds a pitchfork up to the pair in a threatening way. It was clear he was scared but he wasn’t about to let these two come into his home and be bullies. He begins to talk, his voice trembling a little with each word.

“I’m going to ask you to leave” he says, doing his best to hold his ground.

Of course, he wasn’t the most intimidating of people.

Grizzlor lets out a small chuckle as he reaches for the villager’s shirt collar. He picks up the villager with ease and holds him up to his eye level.

“Or what?” Grizzlor replies in a low taunting voice.

Before the villager could even reply, Grizzlor lets out a laugh and tosses the villager into one of the other vendors stands, immediately causing people to start fleeing and retreating. It was obvious that they were no match for either of the pair.

Just outside the main village, in an open grass field sits the planets teleporter. Its location chosen carefully so that it didn’t obstruct anyone’s way of life, but close enough for people to access easily. The device was simple too. Just a metal pad and a computer hooked, allowing the user to choose its destination and with the help of Entrapta, all the teleporters were linked together so it was as simple as choosing which world you wanted to visit. They did their best to make it completely fool proof.

Having received a call for help from the people of this planet, it wasn’t long before the teleporter was activated and both Frosta and Scorpia arrived.

It was perfect timing too, by the time they had got there, both Grizzlor and Aracnia were acting as though they owned this place now, strutting through the place intimidating anyone who looked at them weird. In fact, Aracnia was just at another fruit stand, threatening the poor female who ran the thing while Grizzlor was just doing random property damage as he played around with the newly learned magic.

Angered, he readies his two spider legs and goes in for a strike. Luckily, he’s stopped by red electrical charge. He immediately turns his attention from the smaller villager to Scorpia, who was just a few feet behind him, claws out and ready to fight.

While he’s distracted with Scorpia, Frosta moves in, telling everyone to get inside their homes where it would be safe, making her to way to the frightened villager Aracnia was just with to ensure she was alright.

“Go get to safety, we’ll take care of this” Frosta says in an assuring tone, moving beside Scorpia, ready to fight. “I call the spider!”

Scorpia lowers her pincers a moment. “Awww, but I wanted the spider”

Grizzlor overhears this and lets out an almost hurt frown. Really? It was almost insulting, and he wasn’t going to stand around and take that. From where he stood, he lets out a snarl and swipes his claw down, creating three slashes of light that immediately strike Frosta and Scorpia.

The princesses jump to the side to dodge, not expecting the attack that moment.

“Ugh, whatever! You can have the spider!” Frosta exclaims, holding her fists out, forming ice boxing gloves around them. Oh how she missed a good fight, she couldn’t even hide the fact she was enjoying this when she really shouldn’t have been. “Just take them out!”

As Frosta goes for Grizzlor, Scorpia begins forming an energy ball between her pincers, holding it out at Aracnia. Just as she fires though, Aracnia pounces, landing on the roof of one of the huts behind him. Using his spider legs, he bends them in, crouching his body in low as he leaps forward at Scorpia.

He lands on her, knocking her down the ground. With the use of her tail though, she tries to sting him. However, having the extra limbs, he manages to perry each attempt at a sting.

Over with Frosta and Grizzlor, the shorter princess was giving it her all. She threw ice punches left right and center. Some hitting the beast, others missing. Grizzlor returned the same strikes before managing to take hold of Frosta, throwing her back towards Scorpia, accidentally knocking Aracnia off her her, allowing the scorpion princess to get up.

“Thanks!” she calls out, taking a dive at Grizzlor, tail poised and ready to strike. And strike it did. As soon as she landed on the bear, the stinger pierced through his thick fur and skin, allowing her to inject him with her toxins. Well that was one down.

As for Frosta and Aracnia, as he goes to strike, Frosta creates herself an ice shield to perry each attack. He goes in for one more quick strike, however, misses as Frosta dives out of the way. His spider like leg pierces into the ground below, burrowing in deep and getting stuck.

Aracnia struggles to break free but is almost immediately frozen solid by Frosta, who saw the opportunity and took it.

Act 2

Demetrias is a planet covered in mostly water with some pieces of land floating around. It was mostly inhabited by a mix of sea creatures similar to mermaids and sirens, as well as land Dwellers of various appearances. Both of which lived fine together. It was a dying world that was low on life, until She-ra came. Its polluted waters became clear allowing creatures return to their homes under the waters and the land dwellers to drink and cook without the fear of getting sick.

It was the first planet visited and restored of its magic.

People were out at the docks, fishing when it happened. A bright light in the sky opened and out dropped a cloaked figure. His name was Leech. He was petite, with blue and green fish scales. His hands were webbed and where ears would usually sit on a person face, sat fins. His teeth were sharp, almost like a shark and his eyes were yellow.

As the portal in the sky closes, he freefalls into the water below, landing with a huge splash. Curiously, the fishermen at the docks glance into the water confused as to what just happened. Unfortunately for Leech, as he landed in the water, he actually managed to get himself tangled up in one of the fishing nets. This set him off into a panic. He flails under the water before breaking free and swimming up to the surface, causing the fishermen to toss their lines and start making a run for it.

One unlucky fisherman wasn’t fast enough and is immediately stopped by Leech, who springs from the docks, up and over the fisherman and lands in front of him. He grins, exposing his teeth.

Honestly, Leech was just angry by the humiliating entrance, but he was always quick to anger and now that he was free, he felt he could do anything.

“Who’s in charge here?” he hisses through his teeth.

Luckily for the fisherman, he was saved by a large title wave from the shoreline as Mermista makes her grand entrance.

The fisherman then takes off back to his home village, allowing the two space to do their thing,

“You’re like me” Leech hisses once more, cocking his head to the side as he checks out Mermista, referring to the fact that they were both water dwelling creatures. “How about we set our differences aside and rule these waters together? Show these land creatures who is really in charge?”

Mermista takes a moment almost gagging and what was just said to her. “Uhh no. I would never allow my skin to get that dry and gross.” This guy was really weirding her out. Aside from the fact that they lived in the sea, they were nothing alike.

“Ouch” Leech mutters, crouching down and reaching for a stick. “Well, I did offer”

Standing back up, the stick forms into a trident. With a few words spewing from his mouth, the trident begins to spark. He aims it at Mermista, shooting a lightning strike at her.

Mermista jumps to the left, manipulating the water around her. The water surrounds the bolt and returns the attack to Leech. He manages to dodge, as the electrified water immediately disperses upon hitting the ground.

Using the cover of Mermista’s water attack, Leech, dashes at the water princess, pretty much striking her with his webbed hand and throwing her down into the water.

As she falls and lands into the water, Leech dives in after her, bringing the fight to the sea. Seeing him come, Mermista’s mermaid tail forms as she readies herself for a strike.

Leech torpedoes himself at her, pushing Mermista deeper until her back meets with a rock wall.

With the trident in hand, he holds it out, and goes in for another strike. This time however, Mermista rolls out of the way and the trident gets stuck in the rock she was previously against. With it stuck, he immediately let’s go and uses the rock to propel himself back at Mermista.

As he closes in on her, she begins manipulating the water once more. This time, creating a whirlpool. With the spinning waters pull being too strong, Leech couldn’t help but get pulled into the center.

Mermista leaves the whirlpool for a few minuets. Just long enough to stun Leech and end the fight.

As the whirlpool begins to fade away, Leech is left unconscious just floating in a circular motion from the residual currents. Thankfully, he wasn’t much of a threat. In all fairness, he just seemed to be annoyed that he was caught in a fish net and at the fact that Mermista had insulted him.

“Uhhh, so, I guess I’m done here?” she says getting back to Entrapta about the individual that was causing some trouble and frightening the people of Demetrias through a small communicator. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Adora says to bring him back to Etheria!” an overly excited and cheerful voice that could only belong to Entrapta replies.

Mermista looks at Leech, who was now just floating aimlessly under the water. She rolls her eyes. “Ugh, yea. Sure. Whatever”

Act 3

Bow had just finished setting up the teleporter, just outside of where the ship had landed. It’s location about a Fifteen minuet walk from Evie’s village. Just far enough to not get in the way of everyday life. He presses a few more buttons on his telepad and it immediately fires up. Light flashes from the ground indicating it was now ready.

“I just got word that Scoripa, Frosta and Mermista are on their way back to Etheria” he says reading a message he had received from Entrapta. Well, looks like they weren’t really needed for back up but at least he managed to get their fastest means of transportation up.

Adora gives a nod to Bow and steps on the teleporter. “Then we’ll meet them at Brightmoon”

Evie steps on beside Adora, along with Catra, Bow and Glimmer.

Evie was feeling a little nervous about the idea of leaving her planet, but it was just going to be for a short period of time. She was just going to collect the three misfits and be back. Everything would be back to normal. That was the plan.

“Alright, I got the Auto Pilot on the ship set for home, so we won’t have to worry about that” Bow states before pressing a button on the telepad.

As soon as the button is hit. The ship prepares itself for launch without anything aboard it. It really was their first time testing this feature, and hopefully it would be a success. If it is, the ship should arrive back in Brightmoon in just a few days. If it’s not, well, Mara’s ship would be stranded somewhere in space. So they really hoped the navigation system wouldn’t fail them.

As soon as the ship takes off, Bow types a few more things into his telepad, activates the teleporter and send the group back to Etheria, inside their newly made home base that was run mostly by Entrapta and Hordak. They vanish from their spot outside of an empty forest and inside a room filled with computers, mechanical parts, and various other science stuff, as Entrapta put it.

It was an old building just on the other side of the Enchanted forest that Entrapta had decided to call home. It’s location not too far from the fright zone, which was now abandoned and full of technology that was just waiting to be scavenged by Entrapta. Yep. It was the perfect place for her and Hordak to tinker with machines and create new experiments. It was the perfect place for them to be themselves.

The group appears on the teleporter pad, Entrapta stands in front waiting to welcome them back.

“Welcome back!” her happy squeaky voice says, counting the people in front of her. She looks at the group for a moment, her brain processing that there was an extra person with them. “I don’t remember you being on the mission” she says curiously, leaning in close to Evie.

Adora smirks and turns her attention to Evie and Entrapta.

“Evie is here to collect the three escapees” she says.

“Oh, ok then! Well, they’re in Brightmoon being closely watched!” Entrapta exclaims.

Adora gives a nod as they were already aware that they would find them back in Brightmoon, as it was agreed that the group would meet there.

It was time to head to brightmoon and collect the three troublemakers and get Evie back home, that is, after they got a full explanation as to what was even going on.

Evie seemed friendly enough, but something just didn’t quite sit right with Adora, especially since she ‘disarmed’ Ferros and the others, as it was lightly put. Call it instinct but apart of Adora was beginning to feel like there was more to Evie than being just a guardian.


	4. The first rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer must make the hard decision to either allow Evie to return home with the trouble makers as she listens to Evies story that had been passed down through the generations about how the magic-less planet came to be.

She-Ra Magic of the universe episode 4

Act 1

Before allowing Evie to return back home with Leech, Grizzlor and Aracnia, there was still a few things She-ra and Glimmer needed to know as nothing really made much sense. Evie called herself the guardian of that place but honestly it meant nothing to them. One group claimed the first ones stole their magic, which to She-ra, she wouldn’t put it past them. They were harvesting magic from the universe, essentially killing it. However, according to Evie, the inhabitants of her planet were deemed too dangerous to have magic to begin with.

The only thing that was clear was that they didn’t exactly have the full story, and in all honesty, Ferros and his gang seemed to want nothing more than to experience magic and escape the place they called ‘a prison’.

Glimmer was seated at the head of the council room table, the place her mother used to sit, and no matter how many times she had meetings in this room, no matter how many times she sat in that particular seat, it never got easy for her.

To the right of her sat her father, King Micah. To the left, Adora. At the other side of the table sat Evie. She sat tall, confident, and ready to start from the beginning of where it all came to be.

“Ei Taikaa” she begins. A world created for those unfit for magic. Those who would undoubtably cause chaos and destruction if they got just a taste of such power.

She wasn’t wrong there. Ferros and his gang did immediately take advantage of their new abilities and cause a little chaos. Though, it really wasn’t threatening. It was possible that they didn’t know what to do with the magic, as it was something that was seen as unobtainable. It was reckless how they behaved, possibly dangerous had they used the wrong spells, not to mention that live on that world would be much different than life on Etheria or any other peaceful planet.

Something just didn’t seem to add up. No one in the room had heard of something being able to just take away magic the way she could.

With a small pause, Evie goes back to the beginning. Back to before the planet’s creation. She takes them back to the start where it all began, the stories that had been passed down through the generations.

Act 2 (flashback)

A group of rebels are sitting around the campfire just outside a populated campsite. They dawned dirty and torn cloaks that barely hid their faces. Their leader, Marcus, looking remarkably similar to Ferros, one of his great ancestors. In his hand he holds a stick as he draws out in the dirt below a map, going over the plan the group had worked with.

Around him, sat River, a strong white and brown furred female warrior who wanted nothing more than to take down the first ones and Rackney, who held a strong resemblance to Aracnia. Strapped to his waist was a leather pouch, filled with several little mechanical devices. Obvious explosives. 

This group was but a small fraction of a larger rebel army, however this particular mission needed just a few, as it was dangerous and the fewer the people involved, the smaller chance of detection. In fact, there wasn’t many people left in the area who were on the side of the first ones.

Marcus finishes drawing in the dirt and turns his gaze to the two rebels sitting with him at the campfire.

“So it’s clear, in and out before they know we’re even there” he states firmly. “Saryn should already be in position, so let us not keep her waiting” he continues, standing up.

Rackney and River give a nod in understanding before joining Marcus in a standing position. They knew what they were getting into was dangerous and it was quite possible this may even be their last mission together, but, as long as people continued to stand up to the first ones, that’s all that mattered. The goal was to liberate.

Under the cover of the night sky, the trio begin their move. They pass through a mystic like forest, taking caution with every step as there was no telling what laid ahead of them. With each step they took through the forest, there was an ever growing feel of impending doom. Though their expression did not show it, there was an underlying fear that this would be the last time the group fought together. After all the first ones were strong.

Waiting on the other side of the forest was Saryn. She stood thin and tall with a light blue scared skin. Her dark blue hair tied back in a braid. She awaits quietly, just on the shoreline of a beach, observing everything around her.

To her left sits several mountains and laying down on one of its cliffsides is another one of the Rebels. This hawk like rebel served as the team’s scout, as his eyes had impeccable sight. He was able to detect motion from a couple miles away. Everyone just referred to him as Hawk as he never had a name nor was, he interested in one.

Emerging from the forest, the trip approach Saryn. “I was starting to think you got cold feet” she says with a slightly flirtatious chuckle in attempts to lighten the mood.

Over in the mountainside, Hawk chants a small magic spell, creating a small light signal for the rebels on the shore to see. It was his signal to indicate that it was clear for them to move out.

“Let’s go!” Marcus commands.

Saryn steps into the water. She holds out her arms and the water begins to separate in front of them, creating a path for the group to walk along

As they make their way down the path, the water around them starts to close up, concealing the rebels. Once deep enough, the water closes on top and around Marcus and his team. With Saryn leading the way, the water safely moves around them.

To the top of them, water. To the right, more water. Yet not a drop touches the group as they continue along the floor of the lake. It was almost peaceful watching the fish and other aquatic life just going about their day, swimming around them like nothing. It was probably the last moment of peace Marcus and his rebel group were going to experience so, he allowed himself to relax a little to take in the scenery.

After just a few minuets, the group approaches an underwater pipe. It was their way into the building. While Saryn keeps the group safe from the waters around them, River takes a hold of the grate over the pipe. With a loud grunt, she musters her strength and rips it off, opening the pipe and allowing the group to continue inside.

It wasn’t long before they had emerged out of water and Saryn was able to stop using her magic as they reached a vent leading to one of the various rooms in the building. Cautiously and a but more quietly this time around, River lifts up the grate, allowing the trio to get out of the pipeline.

This however was where they would part with River, for now. After all, she was more useful in the waters, so that is where she would wait for them till it was time to make their escape.

It was now time for the trio to split up. River was to go with Ferros, as he needed her strength to get to his target destination. Rackney on the other hand was to start preparations for their escape. His speciality was stealth, so naturally he was to seek out the weak points of the building and set up devices to create small explosions. The three of them peak their heads out into the hallway, so far it was clear.

“You know what to do” Marcus says to Rackney, placing a hand on his shoulder to wish him the best.

“I’ll see you on the other side” Rackney replies with a small device in his hand. He was almost a little too excited for this. He reaches into his pouch and removes one of the several explosives he had sitting in his pouch, before using his four spider legs to guide him up the fortress walls and out of sight.

As Rackney disappears to do his thing, Marcus turns his attention to River. “You know it’s not too late to turn back” he says.

“I’d follow you into the abyss if it means liberation for all” she replies with a smirk.

“Well then, into the abyss we go!” Marcus replies as he starts to make his move down the hallway, taking caution with every step.

Back in the pipes, Saryn sits quietly to keep out of sight while she waits in the event, they need backup or an emergency escape. However, quiet, or not, the first ones already knew that the rebel group was there. Saryn thought was safe, however she was very wrong. The grate above her is ripped off and a first one immediately jumps down. She stands tall with long blonde hair that was braided and fucked into a bun. Her eyes were glowing blue. She had a long white skirt and a skin-tight sleeveless top that was trimmed with golden armor. In her hand, a sword. It was none other than the first one’s newest weapon, She-ra.

Her eyes widened as her cover had been completely blown. Saryn jumps to her feet. Her eyes start to glow a little as water begins to swirl around her. She didn’t want to fight but she wasn’t about to go down easy.

Saryn’s screams could be heard through the halls of the fortress, causing Marcus to stop. His body frozen for a moment. They first ones knew they were here. They had to hurry. Without any thought, he takes a hold of Rivers wrist and starts running. They had no time left. They needed to finish the job now.

Rackney had just set his fifth bomb up when he heard the familiar voice echoing through the hallways. He cringed a little as he placed another bomb, getting it set. He felt sick to his stomach, but they knew what they were getting themselves into. He had no choice but to continue his job. That is until a couple first ones spotted him up in the ceilings.

One of the first ones cast a wind like spell, in attempts of overpowering Rackney and knocking him down. Which at first it works. Rackney looses his grip and flies back a few feet before diving one of his spider legs into the wall to keep him from moving any further. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a small grenade like explosive for such an occasion.

With a push of a button, he throws the device at the pair attacking him. As the device hits the ground, he explodes into a cloud of smoke, allowing Rackney to take this opportunity to try and make an escape.

Rackney leaps from wall to wall in attempts of getting away but finds himself being closely followed by a bunch of first ones. He jumps down to the ground and turns a corner, only to be confronted by She-ra. He looks back behind him. He was completely surrounded.

He was left with only one choice now, and unfortunately for him, this was where he made his grand exit. Rackney just hoped that this would at the very least distracted everyone long enough for Marcus and River to finish the mission.

Rackney reaches into his pockets and removes the detonation device. He knew there was no coming out of this alive, but it was his last option. He closes his eyes and presses the devices button. Within seconds, several loud bangs are heard through the hallways, including the one they were in. The pillars, walls and ceilings in their wing begin to collapse. Accepting his fate, Rackney, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and allows himself and several first ones to get buried among the falling debris.

Luckily for Marcus and River, the explosion drew the attention of any first ones in the area. Almost immediately they cleared the halls as they ran to investigate. Though, there was no way for Marcus and River to know what exactly happened. They both hoped that Rackney managed to get away before detonating the explosives, but deep down they just had a feeling thing went sideways.

Finally, Marcus and River reach a doorway which lead to a long bridge. At the other side of the bridge stands a pillar and atop the pillar sits their target. The moonstone.

This was it. No turning back now.

With their target ahead of them the pair go into a sprint, however, mid run, a powerful electric bolt his hurled at them from behind. The pair are knocked down, and their attention is immediately brought behind him, where She-ra stood, ready to eliminate the ones trying to destroy the first ones.

“Go” River demands to Marcus as she stands herself, turning her back to him. “I got this!”

Marcus was hesitant at first, not wanting to leave his partner behind, but it was clear that she was not taking no for an answer. He glances changes from the runestone to She-ra and River. They had come this far, and everything would be for nothing if they ended it here. As much as he wanted to stay and fight, he had to finish this mission.

“Don’t worry about me. she exclaims as She-ra jumps at her, sword held up high ready to strike.

Just as She-ra’s sword is about to meet with River, holds up her arm as a magic shield forms around it, allowing her to properly block.

As their fight began, Marcus made haste towards the tower. As expected, nothing was going as planned, but it was what it was. With River keeping She-ra busy, he manages to reach the tower. Seeing that the stone was up at the top, only thing to do now was climb.

She-ra takes another strike at River, letting out a war cry like scream as her sword takes its path from over her head and down towards River.

River dives and rolls to the side, landing up on one knee. She holds out her hands, sending a couple energy pulses at She-ra.

With her sword, She-ra deflects the blasts, sending them flying off to the side. One of the blasts disappear, while the other crashes into the fortress wall. She-ra takes a moment to watch part of the fortress collapse into the water below, before turning her attention back to River, a little more angered by the destruction caused.

She-ra raises her arms beside her head and points the swords tip at River. She takes in a deep breath and lets out a loud cry as she goes in for the kill.

She thrusts the blade towards River, but river manages to duck below the strike. As she comes up from the duck, she stands herself back up. With full force, her arms wrap around She-ra’s torso and tackles her down to the ground. She-ra, no on her back however, uses the force of her legs to thrust River off of her.

Not ready to give up, River goes to get herself back up, only to feel a sharp pierce through her shoulder. She wasn’t quick enough to dodge that strike.

On her hands and knees, River turns her gaze to the pillar ahead of them. She notices that Marcus had successfully made it to the top. She lets out a small smile, knowing that he had made it.

She-ra removes the sword from Rivers shoulder and shoves her to the side. She begins to walk past River, knowing that she had to protect the stone. Seeing this, River unleashes one final spell, this time targeting the bridge the two of them were on.

The stone begins to crack as beams of light shine through them. With one final push to the ground, the bridge completely crumbles, collapsing and plunging both She-ra and River into the waters below them.

Marcus hears the noises and crashes from the beige below but chooses not to look back. He couldn’t fail now.

Using a piece of chalk, he starts to draw magic circles around the stone. His plan was the get this teleported back to the home base. To steal the stone for themselves.

Just as he was about to finish though, first ones manage to catch up. Just as he was about to complete the spell, he is apprehended by two first ones.

Act 3

Evie crosses her arms at the table as she continues to speak. Adora, Glimmer and Micah listening carefully to fully understand the full story.

“Marcus and his band of thieves wanted to steal the stone for themselves so that they could destroy all who opposed them and take control of not just the world but the universe. Several lives of innocent people were taken that day. However, Marcus, Saryn, Rackney, and River were all stopped and put to trial” Evie pauses a moment.

“Being peaceful beings, they decided it would be best to strip the rebels of their magic and relocate them to a new world devoid of any temptation of power.”

Adora leans in a little confused. “And where do you come in?”

Evie gives a soft smile and intertwines her fingers as she rests her hands on the table.

“I’m a vessel. A safeguard if you like. In the event that magic should find its way to Ei Taikaa, I could remove and contain it safely” she replies softly.

She-ra and Glimmer didn’t really agree with the idea of her taking away magic, but the ones who had gotten it didn’t exactly show that they were ready for it. It was a tough decision for Glimmer, she even looked to her dad for him to maybe step in, but he chose to let Glimmer handle this, because as Queen, it was her job to deal with tough decisions.

“Alright. You can take them back.” She says as calmly as she could. “They’re not ready to deal with magic.” She pauses a moment, looks around the room then quickly adds in a ‘Yet’.

Back in the past, Marcus, his team and the rest of their friends and family are taken to a new place where they can start new. Most the people deciding to just give up and make the best of what was given to them. They could have just been destroyed but they were shown mercy and they were willing to accept it.

Marcus however, along with River, Saryn, Rackney and a couple others refused to give up. He refused to let people forget about those who drove his friends and family out of their homes and into hiding. The ones who destroyed their land in search of magic, power, and destruction.


	5. Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo, a distant cousin of Seahawk seeks refuge in birghtmoon as he has accidentally angered the well known pirate queen "delilah".

She-Ra magic of the universe episode 5

Act 1

Bow, SeaHawk and Swiftwind find themselves outside the castle of brightmoon, laying on the warm grass, staring up at the blue skies above. As a cloud passes by, each one of them takes turns pointing them out, describing what shapes they see.

“Oh! That one there?! A carrot!” Swiftwind says confidently, right front hoof extended out to the sky. “That squished one to the left? An apple!”

Bow couldn’t help but chuckle at the horse’s enthusiasm, even if he was just naming things he enjoyed eating. At least Swiftwind had a bit of variety in the shapes he saw. On the left of him, all SeaHawk was seeing was apparently items that made him think about Mermista. Well, and the one cloud that did oddly enough look like a ship that was set on fire.

It was nice to have a little bit of relaxation after all the work everyone had been doing. Though, he did wish Glimmer was able to just take a moment to relax. However, being queen, she did have to tie up a few loose ends before she was able to just kick back and take some time to herself.

Bow adjusts himself a little, giving a stretch. “You know, it’s been two years…” he says casually, keeping his gaze to the sky, watching each cloud pass by.

“Two years?” SeaHawk asks with a little confusion, turning his head to Bow.

“Since Horde Prime. Since, Glimmer and I…” Bow starts to speak but, in the distance, a new voice could be heard, calling out from the distance.

“Help! Please!” the voice calls out, getting louder as the person it belongs too is running as quickly as it can towards them.

Seahawk’s ears twitch a moment. “Oh no” his voice cracks, as he sits up quickly. He recognized the voice, and honestly, it was someone he somewhat tolerated, which is surprising considering SeaHawk seemed to get along with most people. Well, minus those few dozens whose ships he had set fire to.

“Everything alright buddy?” Swiftwind asks, rolling from his back to his stomach to get up.

Bow sits himself up, confused.

The man calling out to them was now standing in front of them, hands on knees as he was curled over trying to catch his breath.

“Please, you need to hide me, she’s coming for me!” he says, catching his breath and straightening himself out. Hes eyes widen though when he notices the familiar face in front of him. “SeaHawk!” he exclaims joyfully.

The man before them had a somewhat built physique. He was tanned, had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail that was held together by a red bandana. His eyes were hazel and had a small goatee on his chin. His wardrobe consisted of a simple white shirt, a brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, a few belts that hugged his waistline and ankle high brown leather boots. Attached to his belt dangled a couple knives, a money pouch, and a sword.

At first glance, he looked like your basic run of the mill pirate. At second glance though, it was a bit more obvious.

“Romeo. My favorite cousin” SeaHawk chokes out, emphasising on the ‘favorite’ as a way to highlight that he tolerated the him. In small doses. Usually when Romeo came around, it was because he wanted something.

Act 2

Evie had just finished he job of taking away the magic that Leech, Grizzlor and Aracnia and it was time for them to return to their planet. However, Glimmer and Evie had come to an agreement that should these few show that they could behave themselves, that they may be granted magic back. After all, these people were not the ones who had originally been corrupted by magic, so it did seem unjust that they were serving their ancestors punishment.

Ready to return back, Evie, Leech, Grizzlor an Aracnia step foot on the teleporter, while Glimmer and Adora stand by to bid them farewell.

Entrapta begins booting up the teleporter however, things start going south for Evie. Just as she presses the button to send the group back to Ei Taikaa, Evie collapses off the platform. She is left behind as Leech, Aracnia and Grizzlor are sent back home.

“Evie!” Both Adora and Glimmer exclaim, rushing to her side. It was clear to them that taking the magic had been affecting her physically, though she did try to deny it. There was no way they were sending her back in this condition. She was pale, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat.

Glimmer had no choice. There was no way she could send Evie off in this condition. For now, Evie would have to rest in Brightmoon.

Bow, Swift wind, SeaHawk and Romeo were all sitting in a circle trying to get the full story and figure out what they could do to help.

“Who did you upset now?” SeaHawk immediately asks, knowing that like himself, Romeo did have a habit of angering the wrong people.

“Delilah” he says.

“The pirate queen?” SeaHawk almost grinned at this. She was a legend of the seas. A beauty beyond imagination, loved and feared by all. A pirate that no one ever dared crossed as anyone who foolishly had, never lived to see the next sunrise. “Oh dear Romeo. Whatever mess you got yourself into”

“I set her boat on fire” Romeo states flatly, knowing that if SeaHawk ever got the chance, it probably would have loved to see it go up in flames as well. The look Seahawk gave in response practically screamed ‘yea, I completely get it’ confirming Romeo’s thoughts.

Bow arches a brow at the comment about setting the boat on fire. He never understood why they would do it and doubt he ever would. Either way, someone was requesting help and it wasn’t in his nature to just turn people away.

“I guess we can help you. How bad can this Delilah be?” Bow questions with a little hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Suddenly, emerging from the trees is a large busty woman with muscular arms and broad shoulders. Her long brown locks weaved together with braids and a few beads. Her sharp eyes were a deep green, lined with a thick black eyelines. Her lips were ruby red. She wore a torn brown crop top with a high waisted black pants. In her hands she holds a sword, which she was swinging to cut her way through the forest until she made it to the clearing.

Romeo dives behind SeaHawk in an attempt to hid. “Don’t let her see me!” he practically begs.

“We got you” Bow says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Swiftwind, you think you can go keep her busy?”

Swiftwind extends his neck and wings. Oh yea, he had this. “Leave it to me!” he says confidentially as he launches himself towards Delilah to try and buy the boys some time.

“Hey there pretty lady! Ever meet a talking horse before?” he says, coming down into a landing in front of Delilah. “Oh, I mean a talking horse who can fly?” he then says correcting himself.

Delilah stops and turns her attention to Swiftwind. She clearly was not in the mood for this. Her ship was at the bottom of the ocean and someone had to pay for that. She passes right by Swiftwind, spotting Bow, SeaHawk and Romeo making a run for the castle.

Swiftwind turns and watches as she continues on, like a terminator of some sort. “Oh, ok. I guess you have?” he pouts, almost insulted. Most people got excited upon meeting a talking flying horse. She was probably the only person who didn’t even bat an eye at him.

“Well I tried” Swiftwind says to himself, looking around unsure of what to do next.

Just as boys were about to reach the door, a small cherry bomb lands directly in front of them. It wasn’t anything dangerous, as all it did was create a loud crackling noise while creating sparks. The three stop in place completely startled by the cherry bomb and turn their attention Delilah who was now directly behind him.

“Romeo!” she calls out with what sounded like a lot of anger in her voice. He points her blade directly at Romeo. Her glare piercing right through him.

Romeo raises his hands slightly with a nervous grin on his face. “It’s all in the past” he says. Geeze, he almost sounded like Seahawk. It was really become more and more obvious that they were related somehow.

“If you two could just hand him over, it’s getting late” Delilah asks, growing more angered and frustrated with each passing moment.

“If we do, what will you do to him? If I may ask” Seahawk asks curiously. Of course, the second those words exit his mouth, Romeo elbows his cousin for even suggesting handing over his own family to this dangerous pirate.

“I haven’t decided yet, but it won’t be pretty” she states, taking a step closer to the group.

“Nope!” Romeo then exclaims, shoving Bow and Seahawk at Delilah as he then takes off into the castle.

Bow and Seahawk both crash into Delilah, not expecting him to have pulled such a cowardice move. Of course, as Bow and Seahawk crash into Delilah, she places her right hand on bows shoulder and her left hand on Seahawks shoulder, shoving the two of them aside as she busts her way past them and into the building after Romeo.

Bow was incredibly confused as to what had just happened. One moment he was trying to defend the guy and the next he was being pushed around like a punching bag. As soon as he managed to get himself steady, he reaches for the bow on his back and pulls out a couple arrows, charging after Delilah, who was charging after Romeo.

Back in one of the guest quarters, Evie was starting to move around in her bed. Almost like she was having a nightmare. With a quick breath, her eyes shoot open and she sits up. Her head was pounding and her heart racing. She takes a few seconds to collect herself before getting up out of the bed trying hold herself together.

Feeling lightheaded and confused, she staggers across the room, stopping in front of a vanity to catch her breath. Her hands placed firmly on the table, holding her up as she glances up into the mirror. Her skin had begun taking on a slightly darker shade of purple and the roots of her hair slowly changing black. Her once lively golden eyes began to dull. She had no idea what was happening, but it wasn’t anything she was prepared for. She could feel something inside her changing but all she could do for now was do her best to fight it and hope that whatever was happening would quickly pass.

Back in the hallway, Bow and Seahawk have nearly caught up with Delilah, the angered pirate queen. Feeling he had gotten close enough, Bow stops dead in his tracks, holding out his bow and arrow taking aim. He takes in a slow breath as he draws the arrow and string back. Once in position he releases the arrow, which then makes its way past Seahawk, towards Delilah.

A hit!

Upon impact, the arrow forms itself into a net, wrapping itself around Delilah, bringing her down to the floor. Of course, even though she was downed, Romeo just kept going.

Bow and Seahawk bring Delilah to her feet.

“It’s over” Bow says firmly, hoping that the pirate queen would just give up and leave.

“Hey! Whats that behind you?!” Delilah then exclaims, causing both Seahawk and Bow to take their eyes off her for just a moment to see what exactly it was behind them.

She wasn’t wrong, there was someone behind them, but it was only Swiftwind. And naturally when they turned to look, Swiftwind turned his head behind as well to see what they were supposed to be looking for. To be honest, Bow felt kind of dumb that he had even fallen for such a simple trick.

Their attention had only been off of Delilah for only a couple seconds, yet when the three of them turned back, there was nothing but an empty net on the floor. It didn’t seem possible but there was not a person in sight.

“How did?” Bow was incredibly confused. Sure people could escape the ropes by means of cutting them but they hadn’t been cut, everything was still in fact and it was wrapped firmly around her, not to mention had she managed to break free so quickly, they would have seen her making a get away down the hallway.

“Would you believe she didn’t care that she was meeting a talking flying horse?” Swiftwind brings up, almost bitter from the lack of attention she gave him. “You don’t think she’s already met a talking flying horse before, have you?! Are there others like me out there?!” His tone going from disappointment to possible excitement.

Bow analyzed the net for a moment and almost immediately when Swiftwind spoke about meeting a talking horse flying horse, it all started to make sense. It was just a theory but there was no one else in the world who would be able to pull a disappearing act like this.

“Come on, lets find Romeo and Delilah before they cause anymore trouble” Bow says, continuing down the hallway. “I’ll take the left, Seahawk, you go right and Swiftwind check out the upper levels. And try to keep it down. Glimmer doesn’t need to know we let a crazed pirate queen loose in the castle” Bows expression almost pleading, knowing Glimmer wouldn’t exactly be happy that there was a cat and mouse chase happening in the castle.

Feeling mentally exhausted from her duties today as Queen, Glimmer found herself in her room laying on the bed, legs dangling over the edge as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind was just racing a mile a minuet as doubt filled her head. Her mind going between pros and cons of the decision she had made.  
  


“But what if I made the wrong decision?” she asks to Adora who was sitting calmly at the windowsill, with Catra in her lap, head resting on her chest as they both soak in the warmth of the sunlight coming in through the window.

Adora runs her fingers gently through Catra’s hair, lightly scratching around her ear. “You did what you felt had to be done” Adora says trying to help Glimmer feel better about her choice. “All you can do now is believe that Ferros and the others can become better people”

If Glimmer needed proof that people can mature and become better version of themselves, she had to look no further than Catra.

As the three of them sat around lazily in the room, Glimmers door suddenly burst open and shut again with Romeo’s hands firmly placed on the doors to hold them shut a moment. For now, he believed he was safe.

Startled by this sudden intrusion, Adora practically threw poor Catra off of her. Thankfully being a cat, Catra lands on her feet. The paid both immediately taking a fighting stance. As for Glimmer, she immediately teleports down from her bed, joining Adora and Catra in the fighting stance.

The three of them hold their pose, keeping their eyes on the intruder.

“Who are you!” Glimmer demands. “What are you doing in my quarters!”

Romeo almost jumps at the voice behind him. Immediately he turns around, holding his hands up. His eyes scan the girls in the room and just as he was about to admit this was a huge mistake, his eyes lock on queen glimmer. He lowers his hands and stakes a couple steps towards Glimmer, taking a hold of her hand.

“I am sorry for the intrusion my lady” he says trying to be smooth as he lightly kisses the top of her hand.

If he was trying to be charming, it was not working. Glimmer lets out a loud scream, telling him to get out and in immediate response, Adora holds out her hand, calling for her sword.

“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” she calls out loudly before transforming into She-ra.

Out in the hall Delilah stops at the scream of queen Glimmer. He stops in front of her bedroom door, when suddenly, the doors swing open and Romeo is thrown from the room. He was obviously thrown by she-ra. Thankfully, Delilah was in the perfect position to catch Romeo, who lands directly on top of her.

Bow makes his way towards Glimmers room. He was kind of cringing, realizing that there was no hiding them anymore. Seeing both Delilah and Romeo on the ground in front of Glimmers room, he pulls out another arrow and shoots it at the pair. This time it was the sticky arrow, and as soon as the arrow makes contact with the floor, it explodes, covering the pair in goo.

He was just in time too, because She-ra was just making her way into the hall, ready to take care of them herself.

Act 3

Glimmer’s eye was pretty much twitching by the time Bow and Seahawk had explained the situation to her. She was exhausted and just not in the mood for this. Throwing her hands up in defeat, Glimmer turns herself around and returns to her room, closing the doors behind her, leaving She-ra, Catra, Bow, Seahawk and Romeo in the hallway, with Delilah still sitting on the floor stuck in the goo.

“So what do we do with her?” She-ra asks, keeping her eyes locked on Delilah. 

“You mean them” Bow says correcting She-ra.

Delilah lets out a small laugh before shapeshifting to their old friend Double trouble. “Bravo” he says gleefully. “Guess I needed to work a little more on that performance, still, that was fun!”

Double trouble really didn’t care that they were caught. In all honesty, since hoard prime had been defeated, double trouble found themselves bored and needing to find other means of entertainment. And the cat was out of the bag. There was no Delilah, she was just one of the many fabricated characters created by double trouble. After all, the world was his stage.

“Look, you let me go and I promise to keep out of trouble” they state, of course their fingers crossed behind his back. After all, the world would be incredibly boring without a little drama.

“What do you think She-ra?” Bow asks, turning to the tall threatening blond beside him.

“I don’t trust them, maybe we should send them to beast island?” she suggests, not being serious of course. She would never send anyone to such a place.

Double trouble actually pouts a little at the suggestion. “I thought we were friends”

She-ra slashes away at the goo, setting double trouble free. “Just get out of here” she tells them.

He gives a nod and takes off down the hallways.

“AND KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE!” She calls out to him.

“You really think they’re going to listen?” Bow asks, questioning her decision.

She-ra changes back into Adora, letting out a small snort as she giggled. “No”. She knew he was going to cause trouble but what’s the worst that could happen? She didn’t see him as much of a threat. Besides, he was easily bought.

As Double trouble takes off, Romeo leans in between Bow and Adora. “So, Glimmer. What kind of guys does she like?” he asks, causing Bow to awkward start at the guy trying to find out of he was serious, and Adora, she just burst out laughing.

As double trouble makes their way down the hallways, they change themselves into one of the castle guards. They begin walking through the hallways before stumbling upon the guest quarters. They hear noises of someone struggling with something and curiously, they open the door slightly. Almost immediately, they had a sense as to what was going on. They enter, closing the door behind them, changing back to their usual self.

“You shouldn’t fight it” They say calmly approaching, seeing another possible opportunity for some fun and chaos. 


	6. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-ra, Hordak, Entrapta and Emily venture out to the frightzone to scavenge for parts when they come across one of Hordaks old experiments.

She-ra magic of the universe episode 6

Act 1

“I would like to thank you again for your hospitality” Evie says in her usual soft tone of voice as she walks with Glimmer back to Entrapta’s newly appointed lab.

It was hard but Evie had managed to pull herself together. Her hair, eyes, and skin colour back to normal, for now. And though on the outside everything appeared to be fine, there was much for her to think about since she had that unexpected visitor break into her room.

Glimmer gives a warm smile to Evie. There was no way she was going to allow someone who was as ill as she was go off on their own. If anything had happened upon her arrival back home, Glimmer would have never forgiven herself. “I’m just glad you’re doing better”.

Usually Glimmer would have teleported them to their destination, but she was using the time to get to know Evie a little more. As queen, it was her duty to secure alliances. With all the hell that Horde Prime put them through, all she wanted was peace and for the last 2 years, peace is what they had. All she needed to do was maintain that.

Inside Entrapta’s lab, Entrapta and Hordak were filling in Adora on a small missing they were about to set foot on.

It wasn’t anything special, just one of her routine scavenging trips through the fright zone, which had pretty much become an abandoned junk yard with technology for the taking. It would be easier for Entrapta to just return and make it her home again, but under the recommendations of Glimmer and all the other princesses, she opted not to, just to be on the safe side. She was fine with the occasional visit to collect various mechanical pieces.

Naturally when she went, she was accompanied by She-ra and Hordak. Hordak who she did almost everything with and She-ra who did most of the heavy lifting. Though, she really only tagged along because it was the fright zone.

As Adora, Entrapta and Hordak discuss their trip to the fright zone and start preparing gear, Evie and Glimmer enter the room. 

Entrapta notices the two enter as her hair continues to fill up a backpack with various tools and pieces of equipment. “Welcome!” she happily exclaims.

Evie gives a small nod and smile to Entrapta in response, but her mind starts to wander a little. She had overheard them talking about the fright zone. It was a place that was mentioned to her by Double Trouble.

When Double Trouble had entered her room, they were intrigued with Evie. They were somewhat aware of what was happening. Told her she shouldn’t try to fight the magic inside that was trying to take control. Double Trouble told her that he saw her take magic away from Leech, Aracnia, and Grizzlor and that it was quite the unique ability.

“I’m curious, what do you do with that magic?” they ask her, knowing that it was obviously sitting inside her.

She pauses a moment. They had a point. She never was told what to do with the magic in the event she had to disarm anyone, but like any sort of vessel, she would eventually hit max capacity, causing the magic inside her to overflow.

Double trouble scans Evie with his eyes, trying to read her. They then give a larger grin as a realization hit. They originally thought it was a matter of containment, but this went way further. Double Trouble was bored, and this may be the entertainment they were looking for.

“Leave” Evie demands to double trouble, growing tired with this unwanted guest.

Double Troubles grin fades to a pout. “Rude”

Just before they exit the room though, they mentioned something about the Fright Zone. They weren’t exactly clear about what it was, but they said it would help her with what she was going through.

Evie had originally chosen to ignore Double Trouble as they didn’t seem like the trustworthy type but hearing Adora and Entrapta talk about it, she became a little more curious. She was unsure what Double Trouble was even talking about but maybe it was worth an investigation.

Entrapta steps up to the teleporter control. “So you’re ready to go home?!” she asks, her hair typing away.

What if Double Trouble was right? Maybe there was something there she could transfer the magic inside, so she wouldn’t have to worry about consuming too much? If it could help her, why pass on the opportunity.

Glimmer notices Evie’s unsure look and grows a little concerned. “Maybe we should wait another day before sending you off?” she offers, not wanting to force her out.

Evie blinks a moment, snapping back to it. “Uh, yeah…” she says hesitantly. “I think I need more rest, I apologize”

Act 2

Entrapta stands before a giant mountain of discarded parts. Her face lit up like a child in a candy store. It was like this every time she visited the fright zone. To the left of her was Emily.

“Alright girl! Let’s go digging!” she happily exclaims, taking off and practically diving into one of the junk piles in search of parts and pieces that would be of use to them.

Just slightly behind her stands She-ra and Hordak. Both finding it hard to believe that they would be standing side by side as equals. Both finding it hard to believe that this was a place they once referred to as home. The visits never got easier, but she did agree with Entrapta, there was no point in letting anything go to waste, especially if it could help her come up with new creations.

As Entrapta ventures further into the fright zone, Hordak and She-ra follow.

As they walk along the destroyed pathways, the pair glance around. It was weird to reminisce but having grown up here, She-ra had created many memories. Not the best memories but memories none the less.

She-ra turns her attention to Hordak. “Hey, remember when Catra and I” she starts to say when suddenly Hordak stops. She-ra takes a few steps forward before noticing he was behind her. “You find something?” She asks curiously as Hordak crouches down.

It was surprising to him that they didn’t come across this sooner but yeah, he found something. One of his earlier experiments poking out from the rubble.

She-ra approaches, seeing that it was half covered, so she takes it upon herself to remove the rest of the debris. Underneath was a body. It appeared to be Etherian. Well, once upon a time at least. Most of its body had been replaced with mechanical parts.

Its face mostly covered with metal plating. Along it’s shoulders and arms were several spikes and tubes that connected with its chest and back. On its hands were rusted metal gauntlets, with more spiked lining the knuckles. It was a horrifying sight.

“Dragstor” Hordak says almost ashamed of himself. “One of my earlier experiments. A failure”

Realizing she had gotten too far ahead, Entrapta finds herself turning back to She-ra and Hordak. She curiously pokes her head between the two to get a better look at what they were looking at. “Who’s that?” she asks, poking Dragster with one of her hair strands.

Emily closely follows behind Entrapta, rolling around a little behind them as she waits patiently for everyone to continue on.

“Lets just go” Hordak huffs, wanting to just leave the past behind him and honestly, She-ra felt it was best. What had happened had happened and there was nothing they could do. Hordak wasn’t who he used to be.

The three of them continue on the path to look for goods. Meanwhile, Emily approaches Dragstor, tapping it with one of her metal lets like a curious kitten. Nothing. She gives one final tap when suddenly, Dragstor walks up. The mechanical pupils in his eyes dilating and adjusting as though he was rebooting.

Dragstor sits himself up as Emily jumps back, rolling herself back close to Entrapta, knowing she may had done something wrong.

In a seated position, Dragstor looks around his surroundings, eyes scanning everything around him. He sees Entrapta, Emily and She-ra but they don’t get his attention. No. His eyes specifically lock onto Hordak. The one who had tortured him and turned him into the monster he so many years ago.

Dragstor stands himself up and raises his right arm. The gauntlet shifts gears and changes itself into a gatling gun. He takes aim and begins firing at Hordak, aiming for the kill as their backs are turned to him.

Hearing the noise of Dragstor ‘switching gears’ she turns her attention behind them. She sees his right wrist start to light up and smoke as he begins shooting at them. Immediately, She-ra takes a hold of Entrapta and Hordak, pulling them to the side and out of harms way.

“You two stay here!” She-ra tells them as she summons her sword and immediately jumps into battle.

Dragstor stops firing at them and moves into a sprint to where She-ra had pulled Hordak. “You can’t hide from me!” he calls out, as he begins to pick up speed.

She-ra lands directly in front of Dragstor, holding her sword in a defensive position as she prepares for him to make contact.

Seeing that She-ra was trying to protect Hordak, Dragstor determines that she too is an enemy and this goes in for a strike. He pulls back his arm, gatling gun shifting away, bringing back his hand which then forms a fist. As he gets close to She-ra, he thrusts his arm forward into a powerful punch that actually manages to throw She-ra back, sending her several feet behind.

She lands on her back but immediately backwards summersaults herself to her feet, jabbing her sword into the ground to bringing herself to a halt. This guy was strong, how he was a failure, she had no clue.

Either way, she had to do what she could to stop him. She stands herself back up and goes in for another strike.

She raises her blade and slashes down. Dragstor blocks using his left hand, taking a hold of the end of the sword. He then wraps his other hand around the blade, knowing that he wouldn’t get cut because of the armor plating that had replaced what used to be skin.

With intensity in his red eyes, his feet become heavy as they sink into the ground, allowing to raise the sword by the blade with She-ra still holding onto the hilt. Steam begins to expel from a small pipe that stuck out of the back of his neck, probably there to keep him from overheating, as machine do from time to time.

She-ra was not about to let go of her sword but this was something that had never happened. She was actually a little more confused then worried as her feet left the ground. Of course, she knew what was coming next and had to brace herself.

As soon as he had her lifted up, Dragstor started to swing the sword around. Swinging it in a circle around him a few times, he finally let go, launching She-ra and her blade out of the way.

With She-ra temporarily gone, no one could get in the way of Hordak.

His eyes scan the area again, this time looking for heat signatures as they were not in sight. It takes a few moments but finally, he manages to see three signatures, Entrapta, Emily and Hordak, making their way inside the main fortress in the Fright zone.

Taking a sprinting position, Dragstor begins running, gaining speed with each step and with his eyes locked on Hordak, there was no getting away.

Entrapta glances around a corner in one of the old hallways. “Down here!” she says, taking Hordaks wrist with her own hand for once, pulling him down in attempts to getting Hordak someplace safe.

Unfortunately for them, their route is completely cut off as Dragstor comes bursting though the wall.

“Emily, take Hordak somewhere safe!” she tells her faithful robot companion as she steps in front of Hordak protectively.

Hordak pauses a moment, not wanting to run away but with one final commanding shout from Entrapta and a nudge from Emily, Hordak gives in and turns around to make a getaway with Emily.

As Emily and Hordak run, Entrapta stands her ground. She wasn’t much of a fighter, but she would do everything she could to protect her friends.

“I get that her hurt you a long time ago but Hordak is not the same!” she tries to plead to the vengeful Dragstor. “Can’t you find it in your heart to-“

Dragstor starts to laugh at that comment about a heart. Hordak had made so many modifications and changes to his body that he didn’t even know if there was even a piece of him that was still Etherian. As far as he was concerned, he had no heart.

He then rushes at Entrapta, taking a hold of her neck with his right hand, lifting her up and pinning her to a wall located beside her. “No” he simply says.

Before he could actually do anything to hurt Entrapta, a loud thud is heard against the back of his metal plated skull. Behind him stood Hordak with a metal pipe in hand. He wasn’t going to run away and abandon the one person in the universe he genuinely cared about.

Naturally, the pipe didn’t really do anything except distract Dragstor enough to drop Entrapta.

Entrapta slides down the wall “I told you to go!”

Hordak holds the pipe tightly in his hands. He wasn’t going to run. This was between him and Dragstor. No one else should have to get hurt because of him.

Dragstor rips the pipe from Hordak’s hands and swings it back at him. As the pipe hits Hordak, he is thrown through the stone wall and back out into the open.

Dragstor then begins to push his way through some of the remaining pieces to make his way to Hordak, only to be slightly pulled back by several strands of Entrapta’s hair trying to retrain him and keep him from Hordak. Of course, he outpowers her with his strength, pulling his arm forward and tossing Entrapta ahead of him, right beside Hordak.

Just as he steps in front of Hordak and Entrapta, Emily rolls herself between them as though she was going to try and fight.

Thankfully, a loud yell that could only belong to She-ra is heard as she comes in from above. Her left leg straight out, moving in for a kick. The plan was to try and at least knocking him down but, her scream gave it away. Dragstor turns his attention to her, catching her by the foot and deflecting, tossing her aside like a rag doll.

She-ra harshly lands on the ground, picking herself back up. Her eyes start to glow as a wave of energy surrounds her. She raises her sword and swings it a few times, shooting a few energy waves at him.

A hit! Suddenly, it hit She-ra. Physical attacks wouldn’t hit but if they could shut him down. If they could find a way to overload him with energy maybe they could shut him down.

“Entrapta!” she calls out “We need to overload his system!”

Entrapta jumps up, immediately getting an idea. “I could set off an electric magnetic pulse that would essentially shut him down…but then Emily…” she starts to trail off, not wanting to hurt her own robot, Even if she could easily bring her back online, she didn’t like the idea. Though, as luck would have it, she did have one packed in her bag as an emergency device.

“Emily will be fine!” She-ra calls out, sending a couple more energy strikes to Dragstor.

He stumbles back, each hit angering him a little more. The steam forms from his back again as he goes in for another strike. He holds back his fist and begins charging at she-ra.

Entrapta reaches into the bag she had packed, digging around. After dumping out the bags contents, she finds what she was looking for. She lets out a frown as she holds the device in her hand.

“I’m sorry Emily” she says in a saddened tone, placing a hand on the bot that was still standing protectively in front of her. “I’ll make sure to bring you back online asap!”

Entrapta closes her eyes, unable to look as she then quickly forces herself to hit the button, activating the EMP.

She-ra was just countering another strike from Dragstor but the strikes just kept coming. Then suddenly, just in time, as he was just about to load up his gatling gun, a pulse spreads across their area shutting down anything mechanical that was currently running.

Act 3

Dragstor was back on the ground, completely off.

Hordak stands over him. He says no words, but it was clear by his expression that he felt remorse and regret for what he had done to this innocent person in the past. He did a lot of bad things in the past, things he would not be able to undo, and he had to live with it.

His moment of silence with Dragstor was quickly ruined by Emily who had been rebooted by Entrapta. She leans into him, as though she was telling him that not all his creations were bad. After all, she was originally one of her bots.

She-ra approaches. “Let’s head back, I think we’ve seen enough for today”. She really just wanted to leave as today did not go as expected and was really hard on everyone, especially Hordak.

The four of them agree and make their way back towards Brightmoon. Empty handed unfortunately but for the best.

“You said he was a failed experiment?” She-ra asks curiously. She fought the thing and had Hordak made an army of those, they probably would have easily overthrown all of Etheria.

Hordak pauses a moment. “Yea” he replies. “There was no controlling him. No matter how much I took from him or how many implants I gave him, he never obeyed an order and stopped trying to fight back”.

As they walk off and away from the fright zone, Evie approaches. She had been keeping her distance from them, not wanting anyone to see her. She wasn’t sure what it was she was looking for, but she couldn’t not check the place out.

Evie approaches where the group had just been fighting, seeing Dragstor in the dirt completely shut down. She crouches down over him with a frown forming on her face. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Pity as this once Etherian being had his entire life taken from someone so heartless and cruel.

“You didn’t deserve this” she says quietly holding her hand over his chest. A few sparks form around her hand as she choses to give him one more chance at life. She then places her hand on his chest, allowing the electricity to flow through him. As his body begins to boot up once more, Evie feels it.

A light thumping in his chest where his heart is.


	7. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow has a nice quiet afternoon planned for Glimmer while everyone is off on their missions, unfortunately, things don't quite go as planned.

She-ra magic of the universe episode 7

Act 1

Bow stands outside Glimmers doorway, his hand held up in a fist ready to knock. He knows that Glimmer had been stress because of the past few days and honestly, it had been a very strange few days since their last mission. He gently knocks on her door.

“May I come in?” He asks politely as he opens the door a smidge to peek his head through.

Glimmer was just sitting at her vanity fixing her hair when she heard the familiar voice. She blushes slightly as turns to Bow. It didn’t matter how stressed, upset, or angered she was, Bow always had a way of making her smile and live in the moment.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Bow continues as he enters her room and closes the door behind him.

Just outside by Glimmers bedroom window, in the courtyard, perched up in a near by tree sits Romeo. He couldn’t but want to learn everything he could about Glimmer, so in his hands he holds a small pocket telescope, which he uses to sneak a look into her room.

He looks around her room curiously before focusing on Glimmer as she fixes her hair. His heart just pounding at just the sight of the beautiful sparkle princess. Then, Bow enters. Buzzkill.

“Oh sweet Glimmer, you can do so much better than that!” he mutters to himself, almost disgusted as he sees Bow lean in to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. Sure, the guy didn’t know her, but he just felt deep down that he would be way better for Glimmer.

He lowers the telescope, unamused that she could be into someone who didn’t even seem to own a proper shirt.

“Sweet Glimmer?” Double trouble says with a taunting laugh as they drop themselves in front of Romeo, their tail trapped around the branch above, allowing them to dangle upside down. “Is this a crush I’m seeing?”

Startled, Romeo almost knocks himself out of the tree. Thankfully, he managed to stabilize himself though because that would not have been a fun fall. However, flustered, he closes up his telescope, putting it away in his pocket trying to pretend nothing was happening.

“No, no, you heard wrong!” he immediately states, trying to deny anything Double Trouble may have heard. He turns his attention from Double Trouble and begins making his way down from the tree. After all, this was the person who was trying to take him out just the day before.

Once on the ground, Romeo tries to walk away, but he’s stopped as Double Trouble jumps down, landing yet again, in front of Romeo. As they make their landing, they morph their body to take the appearance of Glimmer, again taunting the poor guy.

“Awww, where are you going?” They say, trying to be all cute as Glimmer.

Romeo goes completely red in the face. Even knowing it wasn’t Glimmer, Double Trouble did have a certain talent when it came to mimicking others. If he hadn’t just watch Double Trouble change before him, there was even a chance he would have allowed that to fool him. Alas, he turns away trying to hide his face.

Double trouble changes back to their normal selves, slithering around Romeo to get in front of him again. “You know I can help you” they say casually.

Romeo looks at the green shapeshifter with confusion. This was the same one who had hunted him down right? The one who was pretending to be a pirate queen till he went and burned down her ship?

“You tried to kill me” Romeo says, stating the obvious.

With a chuckle, Double Trouble morphs the upper part of his body to take the look of Delilah. “I did! Till arrow boy got involved. Then it got boring”

Romeo was incredibly confused by this point. He stares blankly at Delilah, feeling a little uneasy.

Growing impatient, Double Trouble shifts back to themselves yet again. They cross their arms as their tail sways side to side a little. “I guess if you’re not interested, I’ll just find someone else to amuse me”

Just as double trouble was about to take off, Romeo reaches out and grabs a hold of their tail as it was the closest thing to grab. “Wait! You promise you can get Glimmer to love me?”

Double trouble snaps his tail back from Romeo. They clearly were annoyed that he had grabbed them by the tail, but all was forgiven. “I can’t promise love dear, but I can push you in the right direction”

Act 2

Bow and Glimmer exit out of her bedroom into the castle hallway. It was nice to finally get some time together, after all, they deserved it. Between restoring magic, trying to maintain peace, and all the duties Glimmer had to fulfill, the couple almost never got any alone time.

With Glimmer hanging off Bow’s right arm, and her head resting on his shoulder, the pair continue down the hall. At first Glimmer didn’t really want to leave her room however, with the promise that today would be just them, no stress, Bow managed to talk her into leaving her room.

He didn’t tell Glimmer, but he had set up a little picnic surprise for Glimmer inside the enchanted forest. All he had to do was get her there undisturbed. Of course, because that’s what he wanted, it was not going to happen.

As the couple walk, one of Glimmers royal guard’s approaches.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your majesty” She says. “King Micah has requested a moment with Bow”

Bow is a little thrown off by this but if Micah called for him, there wasn’t anything he could do. The king just had terrible timing. Glimmer lets go of Bows arm, giving him a small nod to go see what her father wanted.

“Go on, I’ll wait for you in the courtyard” She says not minding this little interruption. She knew her dad and it was probably just going to be another one of his dad speeches that she liked to tease Bow about.

“Ill be quick” Bow says giving a nod and a quick kiss to Glimmer on the cheek before he goes off to find Micah.

As Bow disappears down the hall, Glimmer dismisses the guard and continues on her own. She wasn’t angry or annoyed by this little mishap. She knew Bow and her would still get that time together. Of course, as she continues on with her path, around the corner stands Romeo and Double Trouble, who of course just finished morphing back from the form of a royal guard.

“You’re up!” Double trouble gives Romeo a shove, pushing him from around the corner and into Glimmer.

Glimmer stumbles back however, as she begins to fall, he catches her by taking a hold of one of her hands with his and sliding his other hand around to her back. He pulls her up and immediately lets go as soon as she’s back on her feet.

“Forgive me your majesty” he says trying to be smooth and pretend that whole encounter was an accident.

Glimmer was confused at first but then she realized who had just walked right into her. “You’re the weird guy who broke into my bedroom”

Romeo practically chokes at that comment. “That was a misunderstanding!” he immediately explains, which he wasn’t lying. He never intended to break into her room, he was just trying to hide. “I truly am sorry about that!”

Glimmer lets out a huffed breath. If anything was going to ruin her day today it was this weirdo. “Ok, anyway, I’m kind of in a hurry so, yea” she immediately says, teleporting from the hallway to the courtyard so she could wait for Bow in peace and quiet.

Romeo was left standing in the hallway all alone and confused. She was going to be a tough one.

Double Trouble rejoins Romeo. They were practically facepalming at this point at how bad a job this guy was doing, but, it was amusing to watch this guy make a fool of himself, which is why he was going to keep helping.

“She’s headed to the courtyard.” They say, expecting Romeo to take off in that direction. However it then dawns on them that Romeo probably didn’t know what way to go. “Down the hall, left at the games room, down the stairs and straight”

With those directions, Romeo takes off to try yet again with his darling Glimmer.

While looking for Micah, Bow had come to realize that he wasn’t actually given a location as to where the King was. He checked in the war room, his quarters, and even the library. He was about ready to give up until he spots King Micah making his way towards the kitchen.

“King Micah!” Bow calls out, going into a slight jog to catch up.

Micah was surprised to see Bow looking for him, but he’d never complained. He liked Bow. He was a good kid; he made his daughter happy and he knew the consequences if he ever made his daughter upset. “Care to join me for a mid day snack?” Micah asks cheerfully as he enters into the kitchen.

Bow follows him, shaking his head. “I have plans with Glimmer. Maybe next time” he says politely.

Micah frowns a little then gives a quick shrug. “Suit yourself!”

Bow watches him for a moment as he starts to look for something to munch on. Surly he didn’t call Bow to join him for an afternoon snack. He waits before growing a little impatient, forcing a cough to try and get Micah’s attention.

“You need some water?” he asks.

“No, I was just told you wanted to speak with me?” Bow says with slight uncertainty in his voice.

Micah stops in his place a moment. Did he summon Bow? He doesn’t remember asking for him but maybe he did? Oh no! Was he losing his memory? Micah continues to think over and over if he had or had not called for Bow, it almost seemed as though his brain was starting to break as the questions repeated through his head.

‘What if I did? Why did I ask for him? Was it important? Oh no! he’s looking at me! Quick! Say something’ he thought to himself as Bow was indeed staring at him with slight concern on his face.

“Umm, Yes! Yes I did!” he then says with a laugh, pretending he did. He honestly wasn’t sure but at this point, he didn’t want to look foolish in the event he actually did ask for Bow.

“Ok then…” Bow says trying to lead him into why he was summoned.

“Ok….” Micah repeats back to Bow.

The two of them stare at each other just completely confused out of their mind.

“You wanted to tell me…” Bow then continues, again, trying to lead Micah into a reason because he just wanted to get back to Glimmer.

“I wanted to ASK you…” Micah looks around the kitchen for ideas as he was trying to keep himself from looking like a foolish old man for not knowing why he would call for Bow. “If…Dinner!” he exclaims.

“Dinner?” Bow replies even more confused.

“Yeah! Your dads! You should INVITE them OVER for DINNER!” he forces out. Yes! A good one, he thought to himself, feeling like he just saved himself.

Bow breaks from his confused look to one of relief that he had finally gotten that out. “I’m sure they’d love that; I’ll arrange a day with them” he says letting out a relieved sigh. Finally, he can get back to Glimmer.

“Good! Good! Just Let me know when!” Micah then says, dismissing Bow who couldn’t get out of there faster.

Out in the courtyard, Glimmer is waiting patiently by the Garden that Shadow Weaver had started. Despite all the trouble that woman had caused, she almost knew how to make a garden as nice as Perfuma.

She was admiring the flowers when suddenly, out walks Romeo, again.

“Glimmer! Wait a moment” he calls out, causing Glimmers eye to start twitching a little. This guy just didn’t know when to give up.

Bow was jogging as fast as he could through the hallways to try and make up for lost time with Glimmer. However, it was still too early for Bow and Double Trouble had to act quick to try and stop him.

Spotting what appears to be a broom closet and Double Trouble gets an idea. They open the door, sliding inside to wait, with the open door hiding them from view. Just as Bow is about to pass, they begin knocking things out of the closet, pretending to stumble.

Bow stops as he sees a couple brooms fall to the ground, followed by a bucket and other cleaning supplies. Naturally, he had to stop and make sure whoever was inside was alright. He approaches the door, picking up a couple of the brooms in an attempt to help whoever was inside, however, when he peaks his head in, he is met with nothing but darkness.

“Strange…” he mutters to himself when suddenly, he is shoved inside and the door slams behind him. Immediately he turns to re-open the door but he’s too late as on the other side, Double Trouble had just broken the handle off, making the door impossible to open.

“Hey! Come on! Let me out! This isn’t funny!” he calls out, banging on the door. He even tries to bust it open with his shoulder. “Open up!”

He stops pounding at the door, realizing that no one was responding and really, that wasn’t going to do him any good. He takes in a deep breath and begins looking around the closet for a way out. Then, he notices just up above a small light. Luckily for a Bow, there was a small window, it was pretty high up but if he could reach it, he could escape.

Without hesitation, Bow begins climbing up on the shelves, making his way up to the window above.

With Bow out of the way, Double Trouble returns to spy on Glimmer and Romeo and surprise, surprise, Romeo was doing even worse than the first time. They couldn’t help but laugh at the guys failed attempt to woo Glimmer. He felt it was time to maybe stir things up a little more.

Changing into Bow, Double Trouble comes running out from the castle. “Glimmer, we need to talk” they say as they approach, giving a small wink to Romeo to tell them that it was not the real Bow.

Glimmer was incredibly relieved to see Bow had returned. Now finally they could just ditch this guy and have their date as planned. “Yea, can we just go somewhere else?” she says.

“No. I think we can talk here” they say, crossing their arms. “I just don’t think I can be with you anymore”

As the words come out of their mouth, Glimmers heart begins to just rip in half. There was no way this was happening. It couldn’t be true. They had been together for so long, even before they confessed their love for each other and now this? Bow was just going to throw it all away like it was nothing.

Of course, with his perfect timing, an arrow comes flying past Double trouble and Romeo, piercing a nearby Tree. “Glimmer!” Bow calls out, holding his bow across the rope, using it as a zipline to get to Glimmer faster.

It turns out the window Bow had made an escape out of had lead him just below the roof. Carefully, he had to scale the wall, until he was able to get a grip of the roof above, allowing himself to climb up. Once up top he began looking for the easiest way down. That’s when he spotted Glimmer, Romeo and what appeared to be him standing in the courtyard. He knew that couldn’t be good. He could tell that fake Bow down there was clearly upsetting Glimmer, so he had to hurry.

Thankfully, It was all downhill from there. Literally. With his rope arrow, he took aim, fired, and swooped down, completely ruining Romeo’s failed attempt and Double Troubles ‘fun’.

Act 3

As Bow touches the ground, he ends up running directly into Glimmers arms. The perfect landing from a zipline from the castle rooftops to the courtyard. “Sorry I kept you waiting” he says pulling Glimmer into an embrace. He could tell she was upset, so he chose to hold her tightly, letting her know that he would never leave her.

Once breaking from that embrace though, he turns his attention to Romeo and Double Trouble, who just morphs back from Bow into their normal self with their hands raised. “You are just too good!” They say in a sly voice.

Glimmer takes a hold of Bow’s hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She gives a gently squeeze as she stands firmly by Bows side, facing Romeo and Double Trouble. The real question now was what to do with these two? Adora had already let Double Trouble get away once and then he went and pulled this? There was no way they could let him off the hook this easily.

Suddenly though, two guards, real this time, approach. They give a slight bow of respect to Queen Glimmer before one begins to speak. “Our guest, Evie Lynn has vanished” She says with concern.

While Bow and Glimmer are distracted with the guards, Double Trouble decides it’s time to make their escape and hearing what was just said, they knew exactly where they were heading. As for Romeo, he just instinctively followed, not knowing where Double Trouble was headed. He just knew it was probably better than with an angered Glimmer.

When Bow and Glimmer turn their attention back, they notice the two had just up and bolted. At this point it didn’t matter. Unsure as to what happened with Evie, there was no way Glimmer would get that moment of peace with Bow.

“She probably went back home” Bow says trying to make Glimmer feel better. “When She-ra gets back from the fright zone, we’ll go check on her, together. Till then, lets just enjoy the rest of the day”

Glimmer gives a nod in agreement. Bow was right, she probably did head back. After all that had happened it was possible she just wanted to go before Glimmer could force her to stay another night or two in bright moon.

“We already lost a good part of the day…” Bow says awkwardly. “It was a surprise, but could you teleport us to the enchanted forest? Roughly where we met Adora for the first time?”

Glimmer lets out a big grin as she wraps her arms around Bow’s right arm and immediately teleports them to the requested location.

Upon arrival, Glimmer is met by a small picnic style surprise. On the ground is a pink and blue blanket, with a small woven basket on top of it. There are two plate settings, some wine glasses, water, juice, and a couple candles, just sitting in the middle of the forest.

“I know it isn’t much but…surprise?”

Glimmer couldn’t control herself as she started to cry. She was just so happy that she leaped into Bow’s arms, resting her head on his chest as she held onto him tightly.

This setup wasn’t anything elaborate and that didn’t matter. It was something for just her and Bow to have together, alone and in peace. This is what she wanted. What she needed after the past few days.

It was perfect. Everything right now in this moment was simply perfect.

“It’s perfect” she says softly as she raises her head from Bow’s chest. Closing her eyes, she softly presses her lips against Bows, bringing him into a Kiss.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-ra and Catra make their way back to Ei Taikaa to ensure that Evie had made it back safely.  
> Upon discovering that she had not returned, She-ra comes to a dark realization that completely changes everything she thought she knew about Evie.

She-ra magic of the universe Episode 8

Act 1

“Are you sure?” Glimmer asks curiously, to Catra and Adora who were standing on the teleport ready to leave. Infront of them stood Bow and Glimmer who were ready to join them, and of course Entrapta and Hordak who were just off to the side doing their own thing as they wait for the ok to send everyone off.

Catra and Adora had already had it set in their mind that they would go check to see if Evie had returned home safely, so that Glimmer and Bow could just have one more day to themselves to relax, considering what had happened just the day before while She-ra had run off to the fright zone.

It was not like it was a complex mission or anything. Just a simple in and out to make sure Evie had made it home safely for Glimmers peace of mind.

“Don’t worry” Catra says, linking arms with Adora as her tail swings side to side. “I’ll make sure Adora stays out of trouble!”

Adora playfully shoves Catra with her elbow when she makes the comment about staying out of trouble. “Yeah right, you’ll keep ME out of trouble” she almost laughed in response.

“Maybe I better go to keep you both out of trouble?” Glimmer insists, making a move to step on the teleporter.

Bow gave a shrug before placing a hand on Glimmers shoulder to stop her. “You know, we don’t all have to go.” He says agreeing with Adora and Catra. Why not take one more day to themselves? He could tell that Glimmer felt it was her duty to go to Ei Taikaa and check up on Evie, but Glimmer was also always pushing herself. “Adora and Catra can handle this, and you and I…” he says calmly trying to think about what they could do that would draw Glimmers attention away from wanting to travel with the pair. “Can start planning our group trip!”

He was right, the four of them had planned to take a small break from working after they were finished with Ei Taikaa before they got sidetracked with this whole mess.

Glimmer gives a grin, Bow was right. Adora and Catra would be fine alone, plus, the couple almost never got to do things alone so it would be nice for them. “Fine” she says agreeing to Bows idea to start planning a mini vacation while Adora and Catra headed out.

Catra lets go of Adora’s arm, sliding her hand to her partners and taking it and holding it tightly. She was actually excited to be going off alone with Adora for once. She almost started purring she was so excited.

“We won’t be long” Adora says, returning the squeeze of the hand to Catra. Adora then turns her attention to Entrapta who was on standby. “Entrapta” she says firmly.

The geeky pink haired princess perks up from her seat, turning her attention to Adora. She sees that they have finally settled on who was going and happily starts activating the teleporter platform. A strand of hair entering in the destination into the computer, while another strand presses the start up.

As a third strand hits the button to teleport, Adora and Catra give a smirk and a wave as they disappear from the teleporter.

Act 2

Arriving on Ei Taikaa, Catra and Adora make their way to the first and only village they had discovered on the planet.

The village itself was very rustic looking. It had almost a medieval vibe to it, as its buildings were made of straw and stone. Its roads and paths were mostly dirt that was leveled for safe walking, but there was also the odd stone pathway leading to certain parts of the village.

The people seemed to live a simple life. It was a mixture of different species, some that took the bird like features of Vultak, others looking more humanoid like Adora herself. Everyone seemed to be living fine the way it was, so fine that Adora did start to realize that maybe she should not have tried to interfere with their way of life. Or at the very least she should have tried to talk to them first, rather than acting on impulse with Ferros and his group.

Catra ventures over to a street cart to speak to one of the locals about whether or not Evie had returned.

Nothing.

Adora was having the same luck as she headed over to one of the local bakeries. Of course, as she walked out, she held two pasties in her hand. One for herself and one for Catra.

As she exits out of the little stone building, Adora spots Catra across the street. She takes a small sprint to Catra’s side, handing her the little pastry. A sweet bun to be exact.

“Here!” She says cheerfully.

Catra was a little thrown off by this but she could not say no to a nice sweet treat. She takes it, gives it a small sniff, then takes a bite. It was still warm, just fresh from the stone oven and it was delicious.

“So, any luck?” Adora asks as Catra continues to eat.

Catra gives a nod, telling her that no one has seen Evie since she came to Etheria with them.

That was odd. She had disappeared from Brightmoon and this was the only place she would have come to. Or so she thought.

Adora takes another bite of her bun as she looks around trying to get an idea as to where she may be. Then she sees it. The forest! If these were her people, including Ferros and those others, then maybe she was out there with them?

“You ready to maybe call it quits?” Catra asks, shoving the rest of the sweet bun into her mouth, practically inhaling it.

“Lets check one more place” she says a little more focused, taking another bite of the Bun with a little more intensity.

The couple make their way back to the forest where this had all began, proceeding with caution as they were sure that after what had happened the first time around they wouldn’t be the most welcomed here.

Just like their last visit, it was still a little dark and dreary, though, it looks like a bit more life had been brought to its greenery since Adora had infused the planet with some of her magic. At least some good came from her interference. Though, she was unsure if Evie was even going to allow the magic to at least remain inside the planet.

As they proceed further, Catra’s ears twitch as she tries to listen to their surroundings. So far, they seemed to be alone. At least she hears the snap of a twig snapping.

Immediately, Catra jumps, claws out ready to fight. Of course, she is met by an Adora who couldn’t help but laugh at the response.

“Easy there” she says, pointing down to the twig that was clearly under her own foot. Of course, the laughter almost immediately broke as Vultak emerges from the cover of trees with a not so threatening tree branch in his hands, holding it up in a protective stance.

With the threatening act of Vultak, Adora instinctively calls out for her sword and begins her change into She-ra. “FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!” she calls out, a bright light shining around her as her form begins to change from the shorter blonde to someone of a much taller physique.

Of course, as soon as her transformation completes, Vultak stops himself from taking a strike, realizing who it was getting close to his home base. He may have been a bit thick skulled but the bird being was at least smart enough to know that he was no match whatsoever against this. In fact, Vultak lowers his head and takes a step back, almost apologetic about his welcome.

“Sorry! I was just on guard. I didn’t know…” he says with a small tremble in his voice. “Don’t hurt me!”

He really didn’t intend to come off as a threat, it was just his turn to be on guard for any intruders or threats to the camp. He had heard the twig snap under Adora’s foot so naturally he had to investigate the noise.

She-ra and Catra look at eachother, unsure what to make of this scenario. When they last met, he had almost no fear in him. Where did that confidence go? He seemed to be more threatening and willing to fight but now, it was like he was completely different. They were also unsure of what to make of his apology. Wanting to make peace, She-ra accepted it. As or Catra, she wasn’t so quick to trust him but if her partner could accept…

“No harm done, I guess” Catra says giving a shrug, making an attempt to believe that the guy really didn’t mean to startle the couple.

Having heard the noise not to far from camp, Ferros emerges to check on the situation. He sees She-ra, Catra and Vultak standing there and decides it’s safe enough to come out, though he was a little bitter that she and her princess friends had their magic taken away after they had finally gotten a taste of it. 

“What do you want now?” Ferros asks bluntly to She-ra and Catra.

It was clear to see that these guys were bitter about having their magic taken back so suddenly after being gifted it from She-ra but at least they weren’t hostile. Though, even if they were, there was no way they would stand a chance against She-ra.

She-ra knew it was a long shot, considering these few were clearly against Evie and her people’s decision to ban magic here, but there was no harm in asking the question. Information was information.

“We were just making sure that Evie made it back safely, that’s all” She-ra states to Ferros, hoping that maybe there was the off chance she had come by.

Ferros lets out a small snort as he chuckles at that. “She doesn’t bother with us” he says firmly. Which was true. Because their beliefs clashed, Evie and all her past ancestors had just left those who wished to be alone, be. They felt it was more important to be there and support the people who actually wish to thrive and adapt. “So no, she’s not here”

She-ra’s face turns to a concerned frown. If she wasn’t here then she had to still be on Etheria, but there was no place for her to go. It didn’t make sense, why would she wander away from Brightmoon?

“Well, then, I guess we’ll leave you be” she says turning to leave.

Ferros lets out a sigh, knowing that She-ra might actually be the only one who can help and listen to reason. “Wait” he says calling out to She-ra. “We need to talk” he says calmly, requesting her follow him back to camp.

Catra looks between the two, reading the scene. “Don’t listen, it’s definitely a trap” she says without a single ounce of trust in her voice. After the scene Ferros and his group had caused, they had no reason to trust him.

“Probably, but, She-ra can handle it” she says winking to Catra confidently. “It’ll be fine. Lets just hear them out…” She continues, giving Ferros the benefit of the doubt. If she was being honest, she didn’t feel threatened by him.

Reluctantly, Catra follows beside She-ra to their camp, claws out and ready to strike in the event things went south.

He leads She-ra back to the tent he had shown her before, the one with the small library of old books from his ancestors. While Ferros and She-ra enter the tent, Catra chooses to wait outside to keep watch. Her tail twitching side to side and her eyes narrowed, watching everyone and everything that was going on around them.

Of course, things seemed a little different here. Grizzlor and Aracnia were just sitting by a campfire roasting a couple fish on a stick over the open flame. Just on the other side of the fire was Triklops, sleeping soundly in his tent with his cloak being used as a blanket. Everyone around the camp seemed to be pretty normal. It was a small group, but they didn’t all seem that dangerous. They seemed to just be trying to survive.

To Catra, this wasn’t the scene they had experienced. This was odd. ‘Was their base camp always this crummy looking?’ Catra wondered to herself as she noticed that most their tents had holes in them, and it was clear that they didn’t have the best set up.

Inside the tent, Ferros turns to She-ra. “Do you believe we are dangerous?” he asks with his dark blue eyes locked intensely with She-ra’s mystic blue eyes.

She-ra thought for a moment and honesty, no. At least not at the moment.

It wasn’t until Evie stated that they were a threat that she started to believe she had made a mistake.

When she had first met Ferros, he had lead her into this exact same tent, where she had read the journal about how the first ones had taken their ancestors magic away and sent them here, and then Evie had elaborated on the story, told her about how they were dangerous, and it was taken away for that reason. Evie had lead She-ra to believe that he manipulated her. Tricked her into giving them magic by making her feel bad about what Evie’s ancestors had done to Ferros’ ancestors when they in fact deserved it.

But the people before her right now at the moment, they reminded her so much of the rebellion. A group of people just trying to fight for what they believe in.

Act 3

She-ra begins to reanalyze things, thinking back to the beginning as she starts to realize that something didn’t add up. The more she thinks about their first meeting, the more she her perspective of the whole encounter begins to change. 

Going back to the beginning, She-ra remembers that upon appearing, there was that single tremor that split the ground causing everyone to separate and there was no real reason for it either. She remembers walking through the forest with Catra when the six of them came out from the trees, surrounding her and Catra. Everyone was cloaked to hide their identity, but, that was common for rebel fighters to have some sort of clothing piece to keep them hidden from the enemy, so that made sense.

“You do remember the journal, right?” he asks, holding the book out to her again.

Giving a nod, She-ra opens it up, and it’s all there, the bit about everyone being banished to the magicless planet. As she reads the pages again, Ferros pulls the pages back a bit further and She-ra begins to read more.

“Was this always there?” She asks confused, not having any memories of these chapters inside. She remembered reading the book but none of what she was looking at now was there, she was sure of it.

“Yes, and you did read them” he states to her.

She-ra begins to re-read what she had apparently read before, yet somehow forgot. As she reads through the pages, they go on the explain that Ferro’s ancestors had arrived on Etheria, which was inhabited by the first ones. In the beginning, everything was fine. They were able to live blissfully with their own way of life, but things changed once they made the discovery that the first ones were going to turn their planet into a weapon. Eventually, everyone was driven from their homes and into hiding and so they retaliated. Attempted to use magic against the first ones to regain their home.

They took away their magic so that they could have it for themselves, to help build their weapon.

She-ra drops the book, trembling at what she had read. These people were from Etheria and the first ones literally destroyed their way of life. They weren’t dangerous, they were trying to prevent the first ones from turning their home into a weapon.

“But…why?” she asks, “Why don’t I remember this?”

She closes her eyes a moment to think back to the day they met. She remembers Ferros making a move, but then Bow made the first strike. Then the other started to fight but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that they were defending themselves because they had been attacked. Its true that their first instinct was to get off that planet, but they were given magic and it was their only shot at freedom. They probably hoped that once they got off the planet, no one would be able to follow and thus, they could live a new life somewhere with magic, and if it wasn’t for She-ra connecting the worlds together, they would have been successful.

Then she remembers Ferros and his grand speech before failing to escape.

“Then your get away speech?” she questions tilting her head.

“I may have gotten cocky” he says admitting that yeah, he just wanted to have some sort of grand last words. It was a spur of the moment thing really because he never thought the day would come they would get magic, after generations of his family trying to fight back.

“Evie has a way with reality manipulation” he states firmly. “and because we rebel against her, she made you believe what she wanted you to”

People naturally fear Grizzlor and Aracnia because of their appearances. Who wouldn’t run from a bear and an eight-legged freak?

When they arrived on Migtis, the people living there were already a little on edge, so when Aracnia and Grizzlor appeared, they naturally went into a panic. It was something new, unknown and because they looked scary to begin with, it was hard to not be a little scared.

Yeah, Aracnia took an apple from a vendor but he was hungry. Because Aracnia was not used to the fruit the flavor threw him off him off. Then when he tries to put the apple down, he realized it was stuck to his leg so in attempts to remove it, yeah, it accidentally got thrown.

When being asked to leave though, Grizzlor did let a bit of his intimidating side come out but that was mostly because of his personality. He usually acted tough as it suited his exterior, but, get to know Grizzlor and one would find that they really were just a big teddy bear.

On Demetrias, Leech was unlucky where he landed because he didn’t just land in water, he landed in a fishing net. Naturally, panic kicked. Though, when you’re a confused fisherman, a random creature falling from the sky flailing in the water can seem intimidating. Not to mention his teeth weren’t exactly the friendliest looking, being sharpened down to a point, so when he had made an attempt to catch up the fisherman to get information about this place, it came out rather threatening.

Of course when Mermista came, it was actually the first time he had seen someone who actually belong in the water, because he was the last of his kind. His choice of words not the greatest but he never did have the best social skills but that was because apart of him never felt like anyone would get him.

Leech was the last of his kind and thus, truly felt alone in the world. His saving grace being his Rebel family who he stood faithfully by.

Everyone saw what Evie wanted them to because she had a job to keep everyone here from having magic, despite the fact that it was indeed their right. The tremors were to keep the group from wandering into the forest where Ferros and his group resided. However, that failed as all it did was split the team, so as a safeguard, everything around them started being manipulated, taking the current reality, and altering it ever so slightly so that they would be the ones in the wrong in the end.

She-ra couldn’t believe what she had just learned. It was all making sense now, and she knew that this was the truth. She had been right all along. These people weren’t dangerous, and they never were. They were just defending themselves because they were being attacked. Their ancestors were just trying to protect their home. None of this was right.

“Evie’s job is to take” he then says as She-ra brings herself back to reality. “You should find her before she decides you’re unworthy of magic as well”

In the fright zone, Evie and Dragstor make their way through some of the destroyed corridors as she continues to look for what Double Trouble had mentioned. They climbed over debris and pushed their way through some small openings in the walls to proceed deeper into the fortress.

They walk for what feels like forever in search of their unknown item until finally, they stumble upon what used to be the black garnet chamber. Evie steps inside, immediately feeling the power from the stone before her. It was the same power she felt in brightmoon, however, this one was unprotected.

She stands there examining the stone. This had to be what Double Trouble had directed her to.


	9. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia participates in Plumera's annual festival of growth with Perfuma, unaware of the threats that close in on the Black Garnet

She-ra magic of the universe Episode 9

Act 1

Scorpia was sitting cross legged in a large circle with many of Perfuma’s villagers, with Perfuma herself sitting beside her. Everyone was sitting quietly, taking slow deep breaths in, and slow breaths out as they mediated together.

In the beginning it was weird for Scorpia to sit still long enough in the meditation circle but with time and patience, she eventually started to feel like one of the locals. Since accepting her role of her princess, she had started becoming more involved with everyone, trying to learn their ways and work on becoming a more social individual and what better person to help and guide her than Perfuma. Besides, of all the princess, Perfuma was the best suited due to her patient and peaceful nature.

Today was one of the many, many flower celebrations of Plumera. It was a celebration of growth and without a cloud in the sky, a light cooling breeze and the sun shining down through the trees surrounding the plant filled village, it was going to be the perfect day for festivities.

With the exception of the light breeze rustling a few of the tree branches that gently rustled and a few birds chirping happily in the distance, there was not a sound to be heard. Everything and everyone was at peace as they each took slow breaths in and out and continued on with their meditation.

Scorpia sits quietly trying not to fidget as she opens an eye every few seconds to take a glance around to see if everyone was still sitting still before quickly closing the eye, trying to sync her breath with Perfuma. It was easy to tell that she was a little nervous about doing something wrong, but even if she did, no one would judge or care.

Sure, she had taken part in many meditation sessions, but she was always just a little nervous about doing something wrong and offending someone. That was just who Scorpia was and no one would Plumera would ever change that about her because it was these little nervous quirks that made her unique. All everyone could do was be supportive and show that they were there for her no matter what.

“There is nothing to worry about” Perfuma says calmly with a smile on her face to Scorpia, reminding her that there was no need to worry and to go at her own pace. “Just relax and let the air around you fill your body with life as you breathe in and out”

“Right. Yes. Life!” she repeats, taking another breath in and out. She had this.

Act 2

Back in Brightmoon, Bow was doing his best to just help Glimmer relax. He started her day with a first time attempt at making a pancake breakfast and honestly, they did not turn out too bad. Though, if Glimmer asked, he would deny the fact that he did get a little help from the castle’s cooks.

So far, everything seemed to be running smoothly. No Double Trouble, no Romeo, no surprise missions for queen Glimmer to worry about. With Adora and Catra taking care of Evie out on Ei Taikaa, Glimmer was granted one extra day of relaxation before the four of them took what was probably going to be a fun yet exhausting vacation together.

They still had no set destination, but the plan was a few days with no disturbances, no royal duties, just the four members of the best friend squad having fun and relaxing together.

Considering how much Glimmer and the team did for Etheria and the rest of the universe, they all deserved it. It was hard work restoring the universe and they knew that they had to take breaks every so often otherwise the group would just burn themselves out, making them a little less productive.

It had just past noon and Bow had been by Glimmers side all day. They had done some archery together, gone for a small walk through the enchanted woods and eventually returned to the castle for a small yet filling lunch.

His plan for the afternoon? A surprise spa treatment. That’s right. He had managed to talk some of the castle staff into just completely pampering the queen.

While Glimmer was getting the ultimate relaxation treatment, Bow was standing just outside her room, leaning against the wall while he took this time himself to just catch his breath and relax himself. He would have joined Glimmer with the pampering, but this was Glimmers day.

As he stands there, alone, his tracker pad begins to go off. He answers it, hoping to hear some good news about the mission.

“Hey Adora!” he says with a small snicker knowing that the line belonged to Catra, and that Catra would be there with her.

“Wait, are you mocking me?!” a voice that could only belong to Catra says just off camera, unamused by Bows jab at her catchphrase.

On the screen Adora gives a small shake of the head. “Evie isn’t here” she says with concern. “You’re sure she’s not in Brightmoon?”

While Bow and Adora speak, Catra could still be heard in the background. “He’s mocking me isn’t he!”

Bow lets out a small laugh as Catra gave him the reaction he had expected but then the tone changed as he nodded his head. There was no sign of her whatsoever. The guards checked every inch of the castle, twice. The only thing they were sure of was that she had to still be on Etheria. Why? Because the last entries on the teleporter records were for Ei Taikaa and Etheria, and if she wasn’t on Ei Taikaa, then she couldn’t have left.

Beside Bow was the door to the bathhouse, where Glimmer was currently relaxing. He quietly leaned close to the door to peek through the small opening where the two doors met to check up on Glimmer and make sure that she hadn’t been eaves dropping on them.

He peers in to see her completely passed out in a tub. She was so peaceful looking, asleep in a tub that had to be more than half filled with bubbles. Her face was covered in a green mud mask with cucumber slicers over her eyes. There was no way he could ruin this for her. He couldn’t tell Glimmer what was happening

“You and Catra can take care of this, right?” he asks, hoping that he would not have to ruin Glimmers relaxation.

Adora gives a nod. “Of course, Evie probably went for a walk and got herself lost in the Enchanted forest. We’ll find her” It was a possibility as it was easy to get lost in the Enchanted forest if you didn’t know it well. Adora herself can’t even begins to count how many times she had gotten turned around in that forest.

“Don’t worry Bow, we’ll find her” Adora says assuring before ending the call with him.

As soon as she hangs up with bow, Adora immediately opens a call to Entrapta, informing her that she and Catra were on the way back.

Back in Plumera, morning meditation finished and Scorpia and Perfuma had moved onto gathering flowers into baskets with some of the younger villagers. Crouching down, Scorpia spots a bright yellow daisy. Carefully, she reaches for it, however it is snagged by one of the children who was just too fast for her. Scorpia looks almost disappointed as she pulls away, however just as Scorpia was going to just move onto another flower, the child then gleefully holds out the daisy to her.

“For your basket!” the young brown haired green eyed innocent looking child says, waiting for Scorpia to take it.

“Oh, umm, thank you!” she replies a little confused by this motion. She really thought that maybe the child had spotted it first and had dibs. No matter how many times she had experienced this kind of kindness, it always threw her off. Growing up in the fright zone, most people looked out for themselves. There was no such thing as random acts of kindness and no matter how many times she experienced this kindness, she was still surprised that this was a thing people did for each other.

Scorpia examines the flower a little, as the girl holds it out, getting a small idea. She gives a smile, takes the flower from the little girl’s hands holding it just for a moment gently between her pincers before immediately returning the gesture by placing the flower in the child’s hair just above her ear.

“I think it’s much better there” she replies as the child completely lights up with joy. It was this reaction that Scorpia loved. Seeing people, young or old, just so genuinely happy made Scorpia feel good inside. Having grown up in the fright zone, Scorpia really had no future ahead of her outside of loyalty to Hordak. Now, everything was different. Scorpia felt liberated, she felt like she had a purpose. One day at a time she was able to help make the world a little brighter and that’s all she wanted.

Perfuma watched this interaction just a few feet from the side as she continued to fill her own basket with flowers.

Sure, upon their first meeting, Scorpia had accidentally stung her rending the flower princess unconscious, but she always knew that there was a kind-hearted being inside. She knew Scorpia had it in her to be social and connect with other people, all she needed was someone to believe she could. She could not help but feel proud of how far her scorpion friend had come since their first meeting.

It took time but Scorpia had really started to come out of her shell. Each passing day it became clearer to Perfuma that Scorpia really was starting to grow as an individual, which is why she insisted she join her people in their festivities. Every day Perfuma saw Scorpia growing stronger both physically and mentally.

Out in the fright zone, however, Evie finds herself standing before one of the many rune stones located in Etheria. The source of the princesses’ magic. The Black Garnet.

She walks around it, her innocent golden eyes struggling to maintain their colour as she feels herself being called to it.

There was no denying that something deep down inside was telling her to just take it for herself, after all, unlike the moonstone in brightmoon, it stood there unprotected.

Since getting a taste of magic from Ferros and his rebel gang, it really was one of the only things she thought about. The initial thought was that maybe she wasn’t created to hold a lot of magic and that she was just a little unstable because she had to adjust to her body taking in such a high amount of magic, but that wasn’t the case but she came to realize that since that day, this feeling inside was just an uncontrollable urge for more.

Slowly, she reaches her hand out to the black garnet, feeling the pull of the magic from within, but manages to snap out of it. She pulls her hand back to her chest, telling herself no. She was made to consume magic, yes, but only that which was being used improperly. Right?

As she pulls her hand away, the familiar voice echoes into the room.

“I see you found your way!” Double trouble says, squeezing themselves though the rubble to the runestone. Just as the suspected, Evie had made her way to the fright zone as they suggested she do.

Behind him closely followed Romeo, though as he forces himself past the rubble, he loses his footing and falls flat on his face. He was not the most graceful of people and it was beginning to become more and more clear as to why he wasn’t Sea Hawks most favorite of cousins.

“Who is that?” Evie questions, raising a brow to the new figure that just stumbled his way into the black garnet chamber.

Double Trouble gives an uncaring shrug. “He just keeps following me like a lost puppy” they reply, slightly annoyed by the fact that Romeo would not actually leave him alone. Apparently, Romeo really was not going anywhere till Double Trouble kept his end of the bargain about helping him get Glimmer. “I can’t lose him, but the idiot is harmless”

Romeo dusts himself off as he overhears Double Trouble insult him. “We had a deal” he huffs back at the shapeshifter with a glare.

As annoying as Sea Hawks cousin was, Double Trouble did not completely mind him around. They saw some potential in the little misguided lover boy. With his lust for Sparkles, Double Trouble felt that Romeo could potentially be of some fun later down the road. For now, they would just keep him close in case they got bored. Besides, they always wanted a pet.

“Who is that?” Double Trouble then asks to Evie, pointing to Dragstor, who was standing quietly to the side and keeping to himself.

“Someone in need of a second chance” Evie replies softly, having a bit of a soft spot for Dragstor after the events she had witnessed. Hordak may have called him a failure but she knew what he was and what he could be.

Evie was distracted for a moment from the sudden arrival of Double Trouble, but it wasn’t long before Evie could feel the call of the Runestone once more. She loses her balance a bit as she tries to fight the urge to take its magic for herself.

Double Trouble on the other hands grins at what they see. They had a theory about what was going on and it would appear they were right.

Her job was to take away the magic, but the one thing left out was after getting a taste of pure magic, the desire for more would just keep growing until she had consumed it all. Double Trouble saw the potential she had to become a being of immense power. After all, they who had all the magic controlled the universe.

“You said you’d help me” she almost chokes out, taking a slow breath in and out to try and control the urges to consume.

“Well yea, you clearly want more magic, so I directed you to the best source” Double Trouble replies, raising their hand to the Garnet as they speak in a grand dramatic voice. “The unprotected Black Garnet, out in the open and free for the taking!”

There really was something untrustworthy about the individual and Evie should have seen this a mile away. Had she just gone home; she would have been back on a planet free from any magic that could call out to her, but she stupidly chose to listen.

Her eyes shift between Double Trouble, Romeo, the black garnet and Dragstor.

Act 3

Dragstor…

Dragstor who had his entire life stolen from him. Who was experimented on, called a failure, and tossed away like garbage and left to die alone. Her eyes go back to the Black Garnet, her golden eyes fading to a washed and almost lifeless blue. The people here really didn’t deserve their magic.

Dragstor’s life was stolen by Hordak, who was now under the protection of the princesses. The princesses aware of all the bad this person had done, still accepted him into their world, ignoring what had occurred in the past. The more she thought about this, the more her body began to be consumed by the power flowing from the Black Garnet. Her hair begins to bleed black, starting from the roots down to the tips.

Evie’s soft rose coloured lips darken to a deep black as her skin, once a soothing light lavender, fades into a neutral gray tone. Maybe they didn’t deserve magic here, she begins telling herself in her mind. She was told that only those who were deemed worthy were allowed to wield its power. Maybe no one was worthy enough to handle true magic.

Completely giving into its call, Evie finally allows herself to accept this desire for magic, deeming it necessary as it became more and more clear in her head that they were not meant to have it.

She approaches the Black Garnet, placing her hand against it. Almost immediately upon touch, a bright light illuminates around both Evie and the Runestone as the magic from the stone begins to flow within her as her body begins to soak it all in.

She always thought she was to protect the people of Ei Taikaa, but now, with all the power flowing through her, she could bring her destiny further. She could liberate everyone and everything from the temptation and destruction of magic and bring total control and order to the universe.

With one final shot of light, her transformation completes itself, as her simple white gown starts to slowly burn away into a black and gray cat suit. Black armored gauntlets form around her shins, forearms, and wrists and upon her head forms a black and silver crown.

As they watched the transformation before their eyes, Double Trouble couldn’t help but have a twisted little grin on their face. This was turning out to be far better than they had ever imagined. They tense their body with excitement as their tail whips side to side. It had been far too long since they had experienced a good show.

Evie removes her hand from the Black Garnet and the light around them fades. Her features completely changed and the stone completely devoid of all its magic. Of course, this was just the beginning.

Back on Plumera, Scorpia was back to sitting in a circle with Perfuma. This time everyone was weaving together the flowers they had been collecting earlier, making beautiful floral crowns. There wasn’t a single person in the whole village who wasn’t enjoying themselves.

Scorpia did not have a care in the world as she connected each flower carefully. The weather was perfect. The festival was better than the last one she participated in. Nothing could go wrong. Or so she thought. Just as Scorpia was perfecting her flower crown, she immediately felt something inside change. Like the line connecting her to the black garnet had be disconnected. One moment she felt magic flowing through her and the next, everything had just shut off. There was just nothing.

She drops the flower crown, which sadly, it immediately come apart into a pile of flowers.

Perfuma had just finished making a flower crown before turning her attention to Scorpia.

“Oh no, your crown!” Perfuma says saddened as she notices the broken flower crown laying in the floor. Perfuma then politely reaches for the broken crown to pick it up for Scorpia, only to realize that Scorpia herself wasn’t all there. “Is everything alright?” she then asks with concern.

There was no response from Scorpia as she tries to figure out why the magic in her just vanished.

“Scorpia?”


	10. Darkness rising part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie makes the fright zone her new home, knowing that she was going to be there a while.  
> She-Ra, Catra, Bow, Glimmer, Perfuma and Scorpia break into her newly built castle to investigate what happened to the Black Garnet and hopefully get Scorpia's magic back.

She-ra magic of the universe episode 10

Act 1

Glimmer paces around her bedroom, starting to worry a little as to why Adora and Catra hadn’t checked in.

“It’s not like them to at least not touch base, what if they’re in trouble?” she questions to Bow, plopping herself down on the windowsill ledge. “We should have gone with them!”

“I’m sure they’re fine” Bow says, feeling a little bad for not telling Glimmer that they had in fact contacted them and even had bad news for them. “They’ll probably be back before you know it!” he says trying to be optimistic and ease Glimmers mind.

Suddenly, his tracker pad goes off and he pulls it out to answer the call. On the screen was Adora and Catra with expressions on their faces that did not say they had good news.

Glimmer perks up from the window as it goes off and she immediately teleports over beside Bow. However, when she appears beside him he pulls the tracker pad away to keep her from finding out about the bad news. “It’s just my dads!” he exclaims as it was the first thing to pop into his head. “Going to take this one out in the hall, I’ll be right back!”

As Bow dashes to the hallway, Glimmer gives a frown. There was no way she was going to believe that.

Entering into the hallway, Bow lowers his voice a little. “Whats going on?” He immediately questions, knowing that somehow things went from bad to worse. “Are you back in Etheria?”

Adora gives a nod to the question of being back. “Catra and I are heading to the Fright zone”

Of course, at that exact moment, Glimmer had teleported beside Bow in the hallway and snagged the tracker pad from Bows hands.

“What’s in the fight zone?” she asks, both saddened and angered that Bow had been hiding something so vital from her. It was obvious that Evie had not returned home, otherwise Catra and Adora would have been back, but they needed to go to the fright zone? Again? After being there just the other day?

Adora was shocked to see Glimmer there. She wasn’t purposely trying to keep Glimmer in the dark, she just knew how stressed Glimmer was with everything and felt that maybe it was best the Queen sit this one out, but, she also didn’t think things would get this out of control.

With no choice, she immediately begins to explain what Perfuma told her.

Back in Plumera, Scorpia tries flicking her claws to try and make her electric ball. However nothing worked. It was gone. All of her magic just completely drained from her.

Scorpia tries to work her magic a few more times before Perfuma approaches with a worried look on her face, suggesting that maybe she should take it easy. It pained Perfuma to see Scorpia struggling like this, but she believed that She-Ra would make things right again.

“She-ra is heading to the Black Garnet right now, she will fix this” she says trying to help bring some peace to Scorpia’s mind.

“The black garnet!” Scorpia perks up when she hears Perfuma mention her rune stone. “I need to get to it! I’m sure I just need to reconnect with it!”

Perfuma holds her hands up to try and stop Scorpia from that idea. She remembered in the conversation she had with Adora that for the moment it was probably best they just stay where they were. “We should wait for the She-ra” she says trying to change Scorpia’s mind.

Of course, it was too late. Scorpia had it in her mind that she needed to go reconnect with the stone. After all, she felt responsible that it had lost its connection with her. In Scorpia’s head, she had no choice but to go find out what went wrong for herself, after all, it was her runestone.

“I’m sorry Perfuma but the Black Garnet is my responsibility” Scorpia replies firmly, walking past Perfuma. “I’m going to it”

Perfuma turns as Scorpia walks past her. She watches a moment as Scorpia makes her way towards the forest in the direction of the Fright Zone. There really was no stopping Scorpia, but, she wasn’t going to let her go alone. Giving in, she goes into a small run to catch up to Scorpia.

“I promised Adora I would keep an eye on you” she says calmly as the two of them begin their journey.

Act 2

As Evie removes her hand from the Black Garnet, the runestone itself becomes devoid of all colour and even begins to crack. There wasn’t an ounce of magic left inside. All that sat before her now was nothing more than a simple rock.

This was just one of Runestones and knowing this, Evie figured that she was going to be here a while, so she decided it would be best to make a home for herself.

Taking a few steps back from the runestone, the ground beneath her feet begins to shine and spread throughout the room. The room she and the other’s stand inside begins to shake as the debris begins to stack, forming new walls. The cracks in the floor begin to repair themselves. Just outside of the room they were in, hallways begin to form from the stone and steel that was laying around.

Just outside of the Fright zone, Catra and She-ra stand watching what was unfolding them before them. A stone and steel castle building itself from the ground up. It wasn’t anything that stood in the fright zone before as Hordak wasn’t really into the medieval style castles complete with pointed towers and a gate.

Even though they knew that this couldn’t be good, it really was a sight to see as this castle formed itself.

“Is that normal?” Scorpia asks as she approaches behind She-ra and Catra.

“I am so sorry She-ra, I told her to stay but she wouldn’t listen” an apologetic Perfuma calls out from behind Scorpia.

“No, it’s fine” She-ra says unsure as to what they were to do next. “We might need you”

The party wasn’t finished though. Within a few moments of Scorpia and Perfuma appearing, two more figures teleport onto the scene. Bow and a clearly angry Glimmer.

“You were seriously going to leave me in the dark?” were the first things from Glimmers voice before she notices what is happening in the distance. “That’s not normal, right?”

It was wrong for the best friend squad to leave Glimmer out of this, and they would all apologize to her later but for the moment, they needed to get into the building and Glimmer was their best option because of her teleportation abilities.

“We’ll talk about this later” She-ra says to Glimmer, assuring her that she would give a formal apology. “Right now, I need you to get us inside that castle”

Glimmer gives a nod, knowing exactly that this wasn’t the time for them to argue. She take takes Bows hand in her right hand and She-ra with her left. The princess all get in close as Glimmer uses her powers, teleporting them from their location.

The castle finishes building itself and Evie is quite happy with her work. As for Romeo, Double Trouble and Dragstor, they had no idea she could do such a thing. It really was impressive to see something so grand build itself from piles of destruction.

Evie then turns her attention to Romeo, Double Trouble and Dragstor. In order to fulfill her task of taking all the magic, she was going to need more people on her side, but these three were a start. Double Trouble with their shapeshifting abilities, Dragstor with his strength and need for revenge, and Romeo. He wasn’t the brightest one out there, but he had to have some knowledge of Etheria. She was sure there would be a use for him.

Suddenly, as Glimmer and the team appear in the castle, Evie begins to feel their magic. Her dulled eyes looks to her new followers. 

“We have guests” she says calmly. “Shall we go welcome them?”

As Glimmer and everyone appears in the main entrance way of the castle, everyone looks around confused because they had all been to the fright zone and nothing there looked like this. Nothing looked familiar. Behind them stood two tall wooden doors that were currently closed. The floor beneath them was paved in a light grey stone that formed a circular motion. Before them was a staircase lined with stone railings. At the top of the stairs was another set of wooden doors.

To the left and the right of the stairs at the bottom was two open doorways leading down different hallways. They were confused as to which way would be best so the six of them decided it would be best to split up for the moment.

Perfuma and Scorpia decided to take the corridors to the left. Catra and She-ra went right. That left Bow and Glimmer with the doors at the top of the stairs.

They didn’t want to split up, but this seemed to be the best way because they needed to cover more ground. At the very least everyone was connected with their own tracker pads.

Perfuma and Scorpia carefully walk down the newly built hallway. It was lined with doors and each one they passed, Scorpia peers inside, hoping to find the Black Garnet. Originally she knew where it was but now that this entire structure had changed, it could be anywhere. And because there was no magic inside, there was no way for her to feel it.

“Nope. Nothing. Next. Nothing. Nothing” Scorpia mutters to herself with each passing door.

Perfuma calmly watches as Scorpia checks the rooms. She really did wish there was something she could do for her friend but there really wasn’t anything aside from being there for her.

“We will find it” Perfuma says in a hopeful voice.

It wasn’t long though before footsteps from the other end of the hallway are heard. As the sound gets louder, indicating that the person ahead was getting closer, Scorpia and Perfuma stop.

Knowing that Perfuma didn’t like to fight, Scorpia steps in front of her protectively with her claws raised and her tail in a ready position to strike if provoked. “Who goes there!” Scorpia calls out.

Romeo emerges from the shadows with a small bow of greeting to Scorpia and Perfuma. “My names Romeo” he says in a polite gentleman’s voice.

Scorpia lowers her claws a moment as Perfuma steps out from behind. He didn’t look dangerous, and honestly, Romeo really wasn’t. He tended to get into a lot of trouble, but he was mostly harmless.

“I’m Perfuma and this is Scorpia!” she replies politely. “We’re looking for something, maybe you can help?”

“The Black Garnet!” Scorpia interrupts, trying to describe what exactly they were looking for to the best of her ability. “It’s a big rock thing!”

Romeo glances between the two princesses. They were both pretty but neither of them his beautiful Glimmer. Oh if only Glimmer were here. “I can’t help you, I’m sorry”

Scorpia’s shoulders drop with disappointment when he says he can’t help them. “Well, we’ll just continue on our own” she says as she tries to continue on.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you go any further” Romeo then continues. He really didn’t want to fight these princesses but if they weren’t going to leave on their own, he would have no choice. After all, he kind of saw what Evie could do and decided it was probably best to stay on her good side. “If you could maybe leave? Please?”

“No” Scorpia replies firmly, raising her claws back up.

With a small sigh, Romeo reaches for his swords handle, slowly drawing it from the sheath that rested on his hip.

“I’m really sorry about this” he says as he runs in, taking a strike at Scorpia.

Scorpia perries the sword with the shell of her claw. There was no way this guy was going to win against her with just a sword, as it wasn’t going to do much to her hard shell. Still, he was persistent, at least he had that.

Romeo goes in for another strike with his sword and Scorpia blocks yet again. She then raises her tail to go in for a strike herself and he returns the block. As far as swordplay went, Romeo wasn’t half bad. His form was perfect and had he been fighting against someone more like Bow or Sea Hawk, he would have had a chance at winning. Heck, even against Perfuma he could have had a chance, this was just bad luck on his end.

“JUST STING HIM!” Perfuma yells out to Scorpia.

“Oh yea, right!” Scorpia was kind of caught into the idea of having a fair sword fight that she almost forgot that they were there on an important mission to find the Black Garnet.

As Romeo goes in for a slice, Scorpia steps to the side and jabs her tail into shoulder. Within seconds Romeo collapses to the ground unconscious.

“Guess I should have started with that” Scorpia then says realizing that she could have ended this fight a lot sooner. Either way, he was down and the two of them could continue on their search.

Act 3

The pathway that Adora and Catra had taken leads them outside to what they suspect to be the castles courtyard. It was very bland. Nothing like what Glimmers castle had. There was no flowers, no grass, no colour. Just an opening outside the castle walls, lined with a stone wall that reached up to Catra’s hips. This whole place was really dreary.

Catra jumps onto the ledge of the wall and perches herself on all fours as she looks around what she and Adora used to call home. With the exception of the castle in the middle of the area, everything else looks the same.

“You alright?” She-ra asks to her companion as she notices Catra just talking a moment to gaze at the scenery.

“Yea” Catra replies. “Its just weird every time we come back here”

There was no denying that this place never did feel right but it was their home. They made so many memories here together. The fright zone, as horrible as it was, did play a big part in their life. But now was not the time to reminisce on the past. Now they had to find out what happened to the Black Garnet, though they were fairly sure it had something to do with Evie.

Just on the other side of the courtyard was another entrance into the castle. That was where they would continue on their search. Or so they thought.

As Catra jumped off the ledge her ears begin twitching. Something was coming their way and it was big.

Suddenly a figure walks through the doorway and into the courtyard. None other than Dragstor, the unstoppable experiment that She-ra had fought before. As soon as he shows himself, She-ra holds out her arm in front of Catra.

“Stay back” she tells her firmly, knowing that this guy was dangerous. In her other hand, her sword appears.

Catra brings out her claws and crouches into an attack position. She wasn’t about to sit back and watch.

“CATRA! I mean it” She-ra states again, with a small scowl in her voice. There was no way she was going to let Catra get hurt. Dragstor was not an easy opponent and if anything happened to Catra, She-ra would never forgive herself.

Catra was almost jumped when She-ra raised her voice. She had never seen this side before. “Fine” She replies, stepping back and out of the way. Catra really didn’t want to argue. “If you need help though, I’m jumping in”

Dragstor doesn’t say a word, but as his eyes lock on She-ra he gives a wide grin. He remembered her. She was the one protecting Hordak. She was the friend of Hordak and thus an enemy of himself. Dragstor revs himself up, raising his arm to reveal the gatling from before. He was ready for a rematch and he was not going to let She-ra win this time.

Bow and Glimmer find themselves at a spiral stair way. Both of them silent as the walk up them to the next flood. Everything between them was tense and honestly, Bow couldn’t blame her. He was trying his best to just keep Glimmer from getting overloaded with stress that he ended up lying to her about what was happening with Evie.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Glimmer enters into another hallway. It’s set up similar to the others, with a repetition of doors and windows. However, before she can continue to walk, Bow reaches out and takes her by the hand to pull her back to him.

“Wait, Glimmer, I’m sorry” he says trying to just take this moment to try and cut the tension. “I should have told you that things got a little complicated, but I didn’t want you to worry”

Glimmer pulls her hand away from Bow, she was hurt that he felt that he had to lie to her about this situation. Sure she tended to rush into things and sometimes acted on impulse and easily got stressed but she as apart of the team. She was a ruler who wanted to be involved and out there.

“We’ll talk about this later” she replies turning away from Bow. “Right now we need to find Evie”

“Glimmer…” Bow had immediate regret. He should have just told her but what’s done was done.

Watching from the ceiling above was Double Trouble. A lover’s quarrel. How fun and exciting! They themselves wasn’t going to fight as fighting wasn’t really their thing. Had the scene called for if, they would adapt but there was no need for them to take the stage as everyone else seemed to have it covered.

No, instead they were going to stand back and observe as just ahead of Bow and Glimmer in the hallway, the tapping of heels could be heard, and it was getting louder with each step.

Bow reaches for his bow and draws an arrow. “You hear that?” he calls to Glimmer as he readies himself, pulling back on the string.

Of course she did. She had stopped in her place and held her hands in front of her. Two balls of glittery light begin to form over her hands as she takes a defensive stance.

The footsteps get louder as a shadow on the wall begins to form. It gets bigger and bigger with each step. Glimmers heart starts to pound nervously as she could feel deep down that the person coming their way was more dangerous than they realized.

Emerging fully from the shadows was Evie. Her look completely different from before that Glimmer didn’t even recognize her.

“Queen Glimmer. What an honor. I do apologize for the mess, had I known you were going to pay me a visit I would have cleaned up” she says calmly with a dark tone to her voice.

“D-Do I know you?” Glimmer asks confused, still keeping herself in a ready position. Her eyes scan the woman before her, starting from the head down to the toes and back up to meet with her eyes. Glimmers eyes widening herself as she pieces together that the person before her was none other than Evie.


	11. Darkness rising part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with Dragstor, it's round two for She-ra.  
> Meanwhile, Glimmer and Bow quickly learn that they are no match for Evie and find themselves in trouble.

She-Ra magic of the universe episode 11

Act 1

She-ra is tossed back against the castle wall that lined part of the courtyard. As a cloud of dust clears, she pulls herself out of the wall, leaving behind a large imprint in the stone where she had landed. Without even giving it a second thought, She-ra is back into battle, diving sword first at Dragstor.

As per ordered, Catra stood back observing the two of them go at it. She had been told about how it was an electric pulse that took him out the first time but unfortunately for them, they weren’t equipped with anything that could do that. Still, this guy had to have a weakness and while She-ra kept him busy, Catra started to study the mechanical being before them as both she and She-ra knew that a physical attack wasn’t going to quite stop him.

Two explosive arrows fly through the hallway towards Evie. However, just as they get close, a shield forms around Evie. Upon impact, the arrows burst into to flash of light and smoke. At first Bow was excited that he had made the hit, but as the smoke clears, it reveals that there wasn’t even a scratch on the woman before them. His look quickly fading to worry. This wasn’t good.

Before Bow could even react, an electric red energy pulse similar to Scorpia’s is sent towards Bow. With no time for him to react, Glimmer teleports to his side and immediately takes hold. She teleports them both out of the way of the blast before teleporting above Evie, throwing some of her ‘glitter bombs’ at her in the hopes of distracting Evie while Bow goes in for another couple shots.

Just on the floor below, Scorpia and Perfuma hear the noises coming from the floor above them. They could easily tell that there was another fight going on and unlike Romeo, it sounded more threatening.

“Maybe separating wasn’t the best of plans” Perfuma says as they continue down the hall that looked like every other hallway in this place.

“You’d think they’d have a little bit more décor or something in a castle this large” Scorpia replies, more confused by the lack of colour and decorations in this building. Though, in all fairness, the castle was just built and the last thing on Evie’s mind was redecorating. “How you suppose to tell each section apart?!”

Perfuma couldn’t help but agree. If they weren’t currently behind what they assumed was enemy lines, she would have easily brought in some flowers to try and brighten the place up. Unfortunately, redecorating would have to wait, no matter how much Perfuma would have liked to add a little colour.

More loud bangs and thuds could be heart from above as things seemed to be heating up really quickly.

Dashing as quickly as the could down the hallway, Scorpia and Perfuma begin a search for a staircase so they could get to their friends who might be in need of help.

Act 2

Dragstor is shoved back, his feet skidding across the stone below, leaving a smoky trail till he comes to a stop. Just as he is about to move in, he is struck with an energy blast from She-ra’s sword.

Just seconds after the energy blast hits him, She-ra is up in the air with the tip of her sword coming right for him.

With a clap of his hands, he sandwiches the blade between two flat hands but before he could throw She-ra like a rag doll, she firmly places a foot on his chest and uses it as leverage to slide her sword from his hands. As she pushes her foot into his chest, she then launches herself into a backflip, landing on one knee, still holding onto her sword with its tip planted in the ground.

Dragstor’s ventilation pipe begins to release steam as he charges himself up to strike. While She-ra was looking worn, Dragstor looked like he was just getting warmed up.

With his right hand raised, Dragstor’s hand begins to shift gears into its gatling form and without any delay, he begins firing at she-ra.

Seeing the projectiles come at her, She-ra pulls her sword from the ground and immediately uses it to deflect and protect herself. As the projectiles keep coming, she ducks and rolls behind a piece of stone that had been broke off from the wall.

More steam is released, as Dragstor’s arm returns to a normal fist. He revs himself up and choses to go after the small barricade She-ra was hiding behind to take away her defense. Dragstor pulls back his right arm back, then thrusts it forward, completely shattering the stone into nothing but dust.

With no choice, She-ra throws herself up and away from Dragstor as he then begins trying to hit her with one of his heavy punches.

Keeping a safe distance, Catra begins to notice a pattern with Dragstor. It would seem that like most machines, he over heated. Sure, he was strong but without proper ventilation, chances are he would over heart and just shut down.

She eyes the ventilation pipe on the back of his neck and starts to get an idea.

“Keep him distracted!” She calls out to She-ra, who, was already pretty much doing that.

She-ra hears this as she dodges another punch that was thrown at her and immediately tries telling Catra to hang back. “Catra, he’s too dangerous!” she exclaims back, unaware as to what Catra was even going to do.

However, Catra was stubborn. She stood back long enough but it worked out to a bit of an advantage as she got to learn a few things about Dragstor. One that he was a machine who used to be Etherian and two his weakness was obvious.

As Dragstor’s attention is locked on She-ra, Catra jumps from her spot on the wall’s ledge to the castle wall itself, then propels herself to Dragstor’s back, picking up one of the many broken pieces of stone that laid everywhere along the way.

“What are you doing Catra!” A horrified She-ra asks as soon as she sees Catra land on Dragstor’s back.

The moment Dragstor feels Catra land on his back, his attention moves from She-ra to her. He takes a couple steps back and starts to move sporadically, almost like bull, to try and throw her off. Unlucky for him, Catra had a good grip. She wasn’t going to let go that easily.

“Just. Trust. Me!” Catra replies, shoving the broken rock into the ventilation pipe, blocking it. Preventing Dragstor from being able to release heat when needed.

As soon as the rock is in place, Catra jumps off his back, landing back on the wall on all fours where she had started.

It wasn’t long before Dragstor begins to move around even more sporadically as he finds himself unable to properly vent.

Seeing this, She-ra raises her sword once more. As the sword slashes from in front of She-ra down to the ground, a red blast is energy shoots out. It makes it’s hit against Dragstor and he is downed.

As Dragstor lands on the ground, the stone falls out of the pipe. She-ra approaches to make sure he wasn’t going to get up and for the moment, it was clear he was downed. His mechanical body too hot and in need of time to cool down before he would be up.

“I told you to trust me” Catra says with a smirk, jumping down from the wall, making her way back to She-ra side.

“I should have listened to you” she replies, acknowledging that if it wasn’t for Catra’s quick thinking, she may have actually lost this fight.

Before they can figure out what they were going to do with Dragstor though, they see smoke coming from one of the windows above. Catra and She-ra both know that it can’t be good and immediately, that was where they had to go.

The smoke that had been seen from the window had belonged to one of Bow’s arrows. Bow was attempting to fill the room with smoke to distract Evie so he and Glimmer could make an escape, but it was proving to be useless.

The second the smoke arrow went off; Evie used some wind magic to clear it immediately. Their efforts were proving useless. She was too powerful for the two of them to handle. This wasn’t like any enemy they had seen before.

Glimmer goes in for an attack from the back, appearing behind to try and maybe confused her but it proves useless. Rather than being able to get a hit, Evie reaches out with her hand, taking a hold of glimmer by the neck.

Turning her back to Bow, she locks her eyes on Glimmer. She was unworthy of this magic she was using for destruction and this had to have it taken from her. With a tight hold, she begins draining the magic inside Glimmer.

“Glimmer!” Bow calls out seeing the love of his life in distress. He unleashes his final arrow to Evie. It had to hit because her attention was on Glimmer, right? Just as the arrow gets close, she raises her free hand and redirects it off course.

Suddenly, the familiar red electric charge begins to form in that hand. With Glimmer unable to escape Evies grasp, there was no way for Bow to get out of the way in time.

Knowing this, Bow braces himself for the blast. With a sudden flash of light, the electric pulse is fired at him. He is thrown back through the halls, landing with a slide completely unconscious.

“Bow!” Glimmer calls out, feeling her power draining as she gazes over to the motionless archer laying on the floor.

Once the magic is drained, Evie just drops Glimmer down to the floor. It was clear to Evie that it wasn’t all of Glimmer’s magic, as her source came from the Moonstone, but it was enough to halt all magic use for now.

Weakened, Glimmer finds unable to even lift herself up. She felt like a failure. They lost. Bow was hurt, she had no magic left in her. What about the others? What if She-ra, Catra, Perfuma and Scorpia didn’t make it either?

Suddenly from the Window facing the courtyard, appears Catra and She-ra, who both felt it would be faster to climb up than to look for another way. After all, they were unsure how much time they would have.

It was perfect timing too, because Perfuma and Scorpia also managed to reach them, emerging from the stairwell. As they pass through the doorway and enter the hall, the first thing they both see is Bow laying out cold in the middle of the floor, Glimmer struggling to stand further up ahead and Evil just beside her.

“This isn’t good” Scorpia mutters trying to figure out where to even begin.

She-ra jumps down from the windowsill, pushing Evie away from Glimmer.

“Get them out of here!” she demands to the other three, knowing that they needed to retreat. This was not a battle they were ready for. “I’ll hold he off!”

As Scorpia rushes to pick up Bow, Perfuma calls forward some vines that swoop in and pull Glimmer out of harms way.

Glimmer was completely out of it and just so drained that she wasn’t completely aware as to what was going on anymore. “It’ll be ok” Perfuma says calmly, lifting the princess onto her back.

Scorpia gently scoops up Bow who really wasn’t looking good. She cradles him close to her as she and Perfuma listen to what She-ra demanded and begin making their way back to the stairwell to retreat.

Of course, while Perfuma and Scorpia listened to the order, Catra stood back. Just like with Dragstor, she was not about to leave She-ra. She was there to help fight whether She-ra liked it or not. She-ra wasn’t going to try and argue this time though. Catra was helpful and honestly, even if she told her to leave, she knew she was stuck with Catra.

Scorpia and Perfuma find themselves getting a little lost in the castle, realizing that because everything looked the same, it was incredibly easy to get turned around. They thought they were going to the right way, but it just lead to more doors and halls.

Perfuma stops a moment trying to figure out which way was the exit. 

Scorpia takes a few steps ahead though just trying to be a little proactive. She peeks her head into a room and stops, dead silent. Without a word, Scorpia enters into the room.

Perfuma sees this and runs over to her. “Scorpia?” she questions, noticing the sudden change in her.

They find themselves standing in what used to be the Black Garnet Chamber. The room itself was completely changed but there was no doubt about what this room used to be because the Black Garnet sat in the middle of the room. Cracked and devoid of all magic.

Scorpia keeps her eyes on the stone, trying to process what she saw before her. This was supposed to be her runestone. Her connection to magic. It was hers to take care of and she failed it. It provided her with magic and she just left it there unprotected in the middle of the fright zone. She could feel her heart sink feeling like she should have taken better care of the stone.

Perfuma gives Scorpia a little space, knowing that the sight before them was a lot to take in. She adjusts Glimmer on her back. “Scorpia, I’m sorry…”

Normally Perfuma would allow Scorpia all the time she needed to cope with this situation but right now they needed to get Bow and Glimmer out. “We need to go” she says with sadness in her voice, hoping that Scorpia wouldn’t be angry at her for pulling her away from the stone once more.

Scorpia fully understood though. They needed to get Glimmer back to the Moonstone to charge and Bow was severely hurt. They had bigger priorities right now, but, at the very least she knew why her connection with the Black Garnet was lost.

All magic from inside was lost.

Act 3

She-ra was standing a few feet away from Evie, her sword held firmly in her hands ready to fight. Catra was by her side, slightly crouched and ready to strike.

It was hard to believe that this person before there was the same one they met back on Ei Taikaa. The one whose job was to keep the people of that world safe. The person who seemed to care about those on the world who lead them to live with simple values and taught them that they didn’t need magic to live a fulfilled life.

She-ra couldn’t help but feel bad for what had happened. After all, if she had taken the time to learn more about that world and its ways, if she hadn’t assumed magic was the best thing for them, things could have worked out differently. She felt responsible for Evie falling down this dark path and thus, she had to end it.

Having absorbed some of Glimmers magic, Evie decides to try out a new trick. She stands before She-ra and Catra one moment, then the next, she vanishes, appearing behind them. She wouldn’t be able to teleport extremely far as of yet, but once the moonstone was hers, the limitations would for sure be lifted.

Before Catra and She-ra can react, Evie reaches out to take a hold of She-ra, aiming to make the same move she made on Glimmer. Seeing this though, Catra takes a hold of Evie’s arm, digging her claws into it and biting down with her teeth.

As Catra does that, She-ra jumps back, taking a swing of the sword, sending an energy blast at Evie. She-ra manages to make a hit while Catra releases from her bite and jumps out of the way. However, the hit doesn’t do much damage, its just enough to make her stumble a bit.

Angered, She begins shooting the red electric blasts at the couple, teleporting around them after each shot.

In an attempt to dodge, Catra jumps between the walls lining the hallway and the floor. She repeats this patter a few times however, it wasn’t long before the blasts become too much, and she’s hit as she was about to jump back to the floor.

Losing her footing, Catra trips and crashes to the floor. She pulls herself to the side and leans herself up against the wall. She takes a moment to try and catch her breath but when Catra goes to stand herself up, she realizes that when she fell, she had twisted her ankle.

“Great” she angerly mumbles to herself, hating that she had no choice but to sit back and hope for the best, unable to fight with a twisted ankle.

She-ra on the other hand was using her sword to block each blast. For the most part she was able to keep safe but there was the odd blast that had made it though. She lets out a small scream with the couple hits, but it wasn’t enough to take her out.

With Catra downed at the side though, Evie stopped this little teleportation trick and appears behind She-ra once more.

Evie could feel the strong magic coming from within She-ra. It was nothing compared to what was inside the other runestones and princesses. The magic that was flowing through She-ra was more powerful, after all, it was She-ra magic that was restoring the universe.

Evie reaches out and places a hand on She-ra shoulder. She takes in a slow breath as she begins to try and absorb her magic.

She-ra’s eyes widen as she feels the touch of Evie on her shoulder. For a split second there she was convinced she had lost, however, something strange begins to happen. Evie had been able to absorb magic as if it was nothing, yet, this was different.

As she begins the process to take She-ra’s magic, the stone in She-ra’s sword begins to glow. The stone begins sending a pulsing light through the sword and around She-ra. It creates a barrier abound her, forcing Evie off.

Evie stumbles back a couple steps before going back to try again, her hand unable to touch She-ra. This was new. It was just a minor set back though. Evie wasn’t worried by this. She just figured that because She-ra’s magic was so powerful, that she would just need to get more and become stronger.

She-ra stands there, a glowing barrier protecting her from Evie and her magic stealing abilities. She turns her attention back to Evie, eyes glowing bright blue.

The glowing fades away as the stone no longer feels the thread of Evie trying to steal its power.

She-ra stands there, eyes glaring at Evie. Evie on the other hand, seemed unphased by all of this. Her lips were still poised in a confident smile. With this new development, she would just need to make a change of plans.

Scorpia and Perfuma managed to find their way out of the castle, exiting though the big wooden doors, out into the fright zone. At least everything outside looked familiar. It was al the same piles of debris, broken pathways and pieces of metal laying around everywhere.

The pair make their way past all this, getting as far away from the castle as possible where they could safely wait for She-ra and Catra, whom they hoped wasn’t far behind them.

The may their way over to the edge of the fright zone where the debris and dirt transitions into grass and forest. The pair take a moment to rest on the boarder of the enchanted forest and the fright zone. Tired and in need of a break, Scorpia and Perfuma both gently place Bow and Glimmer on the ground.

Scorpia takes a seat beside Bow and Glimmer while Perfuma turns her attention to the Castle where She-ra and Catra were still fighting.

Perfuma couldn’t help but worry, she prayed they would make it out safely.


	12. Evil Lynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adora catches everyone up of the situation, Evie sets out to strike a deal with the Rebel group of Ei Taikaa, offering them what they want in exchange for loyalty.
> 
> (End of Season 1)
> 
> (To be continued in season 2)

She-ra magic of the universe Episode 12

Act 1

The tension between She-ra and Evie was high. The two of them staring each other in the eyes trying to read their next move. If one took a step, the other followed suit.

Taking the next move, Evie holds out her hand, palm facing towards she-ra. A small burst of wind circles around at her feet as a sorcerous circle forms at her hands. She begins to speak a few words before sending a blast of wind at She-ra. The intention of the attack being to distract She-ra, rather than attack and hurt her.

As the wind blast comes her way, She-ra raises her arms in front of her face to try and block the attack as her hair flails frantically behind her. As the wind fades away, She-ra looks back up to see that Evie was no longer there. She looks around the hallway. Nothing.

Turning her attention to Catra, she offers her hand to Catra, helping her partner up. “Can you walk?” she asks as Catra stands herself up, leaning on She-ra for support.

Catra gives a shrug as she speaks. “Probably.

She then proceeds to stubbornly put her foot down on the ground. As she rests her foot flat, putting pressure down on it, Catra quickly realizes that maybe this wasn’t the best time to try and hide the fact that yeah, she was hurt. A wave of pain forming at the ankle shoots up her leg, causing her to tense up and immediately lift it back off the ground.

Seeing this, She-ra places one hand across Cat-ra’s shoulders and scoops the other under her knees, lifting her up into a cradled position. Catra herself not looking amused at all that she had to be carried out, but, deep down thankful she had She-ra here to help.

Evie had chosen to retreat not because she was afraid to lose, but because she could tell that She-ra was going to be a worthy opponent. She was strong and the magic within her was unlike any other in the universe. It was a shame that the magic was inside someone who was deemed unfit for it.

She retreated knowing that for now, she would have to get stronger.

Evie passes by two large doors, entering a large throne room. From the ceiling dangled several wooden candle-lit chandeliers. Unlike the rest of the castle, this rooms floor was a bit more polished looking, with a black carpet leading from the double doors, through the middle of the room to a large golden throne that stood upon three large stairs. There were two Large windows behind the throne, overlooking the fright zone over to the nearby woods.

There was a doorway on the left side of the room with a spiral staircase that lead downstairs into darkness. On the right was another doorway, which leads into a council room, completely with a large circular table with several seats around it.

As Evil takes her place in her golden through, Double Trouble drops down from the ceiling. They land directly in front of Evie, with a hand place across their chest, giving a slight bow. This was turning out to be more fun than they could ever imagine.

As Double Trouble pulls up from their bow, Romeo and Dragstor enter into the room. The three of them standing before Evie awaiting their orders.

Act 2

It had felt like forever since Glimmer had to actually recharge under the power of the moonstone, yet here she was. With her magic completely stolen from her, she had no choice but to lay still and take in it’s magic like she used to before she had become Queen.

At her side was her father. He knew that she was going to be fine, but he was not going to leave her side. He felt bad that this had happened. Thoughts were flowing through his head about how maybe he should have been there with her. The typical things a father would think when he sees his daughter injured.

Over in one of the guest rooms of the castle, Bow was resting quietly on one of the provided beds. She-ra had worked her magic on him, healing him to the best of her ability but he was still going to need a few days to rest. Unlike Glimmer though, he was currently alone in the room with two guards outside his room keeping a close watch.

There was thought about letting his dads know about this occurrence but Adora felt it best be something for Bow to talk about with them later. They had enough on their plates at the moment, and Bow was going to make a full recovery.

After the events that had occurred, She-ra had called for all princesses to meet her in the council room. Catra, Entrapta, Frosta, Perfuma, Scorpia, Mermista, Spinnerella, and Netossa. Even Swiftwind had made himself a seat at the table, while Sea Hawk hung back and out of the way, still observing.

Everyone inside the room was quiet and a little on edge. Every seat was filled, with the exception of Angela’s, Bow’s, Glimmers and King Micah, who at the time was refusing to leave his baby girls side till she had fully recharged.

It had been a while since everyone had been called to this room. The last time everyone had gathered in here was probably just after their battle with Horde Prime, when Adora and Entrapta were explaining their plans to connect the universe and restore its magic. And now they were here, together, to go over this new threat.

First thing brought up was the loss of the black Garnet. Scorpia almost feeling embarrassed by this fact, even though it wasn’t anything she could help. She didn’t know someone could absorb it’s magic and believing there was no threats, there was nothing to worry about. She tries to hide her head under her claws, but a sympathetic Perfuma places hand on her back to try and comfort her. Though no amount of comfort could clear the guilt in her head for being so irresponsible with her magic.

“I can feel you watching me” a groggy Glimmer says as she sits herself up. Usually it was Bow who would be sitting and waiting patiently, but to Glimmer’s surprise, it wasn’t. This time it was her dad, who, as soon as she sat herself up, pulled her into a protective hug.

“I am so sorry baby girl! I should have protected you better!” he exclaims, practically in tears as he holds her tightly.

Glimmer is surprised by this motion and honestly touched but ultimately tries to pull away from her dad’s hug as it felt a bit much. But, it was the first time he had seen her like this so she couldn’t blame him.

“It’s fine!” she says more awake now by the shock of her father, still trying to pry him off. “I’m fine!”

Finally, king Micah releases Glimmer from his fatherly embrace, wiping his tears away with his arm. “I’m sorry. I was just so worried!”

Glimmer gives a warm smile. After so long without her father being in her life, it was nice to have him here by her side for this. He could be a bit overbearing at times, but she didn’t mind. She had her father and that was all that mattered.

“Where’s bow?” She then questions, concerned that he wasn’t in here either. Her memory was a bit hazy from the incident. She remembered going to the castle. She was having an argument with Bow. They met with Evie and then things got out of control.

Doing what was best for his Daughter, Micah takes her to Bow’s room where he was still resting peacefully. Glimmer could almost feel her heart break in two as she approaches his bed side, her eyes filling up with tears as she takes his hand between hers. “I am so sorry!”

Assuring Glimmer that Bow was going to be fine after a couple days rest, Micah decides it’s time that maybe he just gives the couple some space. He gives Glimmer one final fatherly hug before turning his back to them and exiting the room, leaving Glimmer alone.

Even though Bow would be back to normal in a few days, it was still hard to take in. Just as her father wished he could have been there to protect her, she wished she had done more to protect him. Just as her father hated seeing her hurt and in need of a recharge, she hated seeing Bow like this.

Horde Prime was gone. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Everything was supposed to be happy and perfect. Yet, since their appearance on Ei Taikaa, everything was just becoming a huge mess.

Choosing not to leave Bow’s side, she shifts him over a little to the side and climbs into the bed beside him, reaching her arm across his chest as she nuzzles her head into his shoulder. She wasn’t going anywhere till he woke up.

As Adora continued on with her meeting with the other princesses, Micah enters the room and takes his seat. His arrival indicates that Glimmer was now completely up and about, however, the fact that she was not joining him meant that she was probably with Bow.

“Glimmer is going be fine, she just needs some space” Micah says as he sits down, knowing that the sudden silence in the room was because of the sudden want for an update.

“So what did I miss?” He immediately adds, trying to just keep Adora’s meeting going.

Adora gives a nod before she continues to talk. “I believe Evie is going to be targeting each kingdoms Runestones” she says firmly with concern. Seeing that Evie was after magic, and the runestones were the key to each princess’s magic, it was a safe bet that anyone of the kingdoms source of magic would be the next target.

“I am going to do my best but until we can stop her, we need to keep the runestones out of her reach”

Sitting on her throne, Evie’s eyes go between the three followers she had. If she was to liberate this world of its magic, and the universe as well, she needed more people on her side.

She stands herself up from her throne, hand up as a sorcerer’s circle forms. She speaks a few words, a portal opens up, on the other side of the portal was the main village of Ei Taikaa. There was no doubt in her mind they would loyally follow, but they weren’t much of an army.

There was a few others in mind.

“You three, make this place more presentable” she commands to Double Trouble, Romeo and Dragstor, referring to the lack of décor within the castle. “I won’t be long”.

“As you wish, Evil Lynn” Double Trouble says with a small grin, amused by his own little joke, playing with her name. Considering everything she had done till this point, he felt it more appropriate than ‘Evie Lynn’.

“Evil Lynn” she replies back to him. It had a nice ring to it she thought to herself. “I like that”.

Double Trouble themselves was surprised by her response. He thought maybe she would scold him for giving her such a name but, she actually liked it. Their expression quickly turns to more of a smug and proud look. One that screamed ‘She likes me the most’.

As Evie steps through the portal, she disappears from the room. As soon as she is through the portal closes up behind her, leaving the three behind.

Dragstor looks at Romeo and Double Trouble with a huff. He wasn’t an interior decorator, and no one told him what to do, so there was no way he was going to ‘make it more presentable’ as Evie had put it.

“Well, Romeo, you heard her” Double Trouble says, volunteering Romeo to try and clean up a little. Maybe hang a few pictures here and there and add some candles for light.

The council meeting had ended and Catra was left alone in the room with Catra. There was no doubt that the two of them were worried, but they’ve handled things like this before. They took on Horde Prime and defeated his army. Before him it was Hordak and Shadow weaver. The two had faced evil before and won.

The major difference this time around was that Evie had her special ability to absorb magic. Adora wasn’t quite sure how, but, she got lucky when Evie was unable to take away her magic. Had she succeeded; the fight would have been lost then and there. The whole idea of that kind of frightened Adora.

“What if next time she manages to take it?” Adora says worried, talking about her magic. She hated thinking that, but it was something they had to consider. If they lost She-ra, it would be game over for everyone.

Catra gives a cocky smirk on her face. There wasn’t any chance she would allow such a thing to happen to Adora. “She’s not going to”

Act 3

Evie emerges from the portal back in her village. At first the people are stunned by the sight, but it wasn’t long before she had them kneeling at her feet as she spewed words against the evils of magic to them and how she was going to liberate the universe from its destructive powers.

The people of the village knew Evie their whole lives and in the past she was always there for them. She never led them astray so they had no doubt in what she had to say about how magic is poisoning the universe and she was the only one who could save it.

This was just the beginning though. She knew the villagers would be by her side to the end, but there was still a certain group that separated themselves into the forest away from everyone else. The group that believed that magic was their right, and thus damned themselves to a world of isolation.

Grizzlor, Ferros, Vultak, Triklops, Leech and Aracnia were all gathered in their war tent. It was slightly larger than their other tents, with a wooden table in the middle with a map and several figures on it. It was where the group did most their planning when ever they needed to raid or came up with another plan to try and get the village on their side.

As the group were talking, Evie enters, the front flaps opening for her as she passes through. As soon as she appears, everyone in the tent takes a defensive position.

Grizzlor holds his claws up. Vultak raises his talons. Aracnia’s back legs extend out into a threatening point towards evil, while Leech, Triklops and Ferros each hold out a blade. No one ever burst into their tent unless they were tying to destroy what the group believed.

Of course, as soon as the weapons are all raised and aimed at Evie, she holds out her hand, a destructive wind pulsing from it. The tent is ripped out of the ground, leaving everyone exposed in the open. The map rips off the table, taking all the little pieces with it. The six of them also blown back by the force. Each thrown backwards to the ground below them.

As Evie lowers her hand, the winds all die down.

“What do you want?” Ferros scowls, standing himself back up, no longer holding a knife as he had been blown out of his hand. The other rebels following suit as they pull themselves off the ground to back Ferros up.

“I’m her to make you an ultimatum” she replies.

These were not words Ferros had expected to hear but none the less, he was curious about what this woman had to say. And as he looked to everyone else, he could tell that they were curious about what she had to say as well.

“Swear your loyalty to me and I will grand you magic” As Evie spoke, she could tell that they weren’t biting, however, she knew there was one more thing they could offer. “And the world that once belonged to your ancestors”

The idea of finally getting their right to wield magic was tempting but a chance to see the world their ancestors originally lived on? There was no way this could be true.

The group of them stood there trying to think this over. It was what they were fighting for all these years, and Evie was just going to give it to them.

Leech was the first to accept her offer. He steps away from Ferros, beside Evie. Being the last of his kind, if what she said was true, perhaps he would find others of his species. Maybe some of his ancestors managed to hide from the first ones and continue living on.

“I’m in” Triklops then says accepting her offer. He was getting tired of fighting a useless cause that had been going on for thousands of years.

One by one, the Rebels move to Evie’s side, leaving just Grizzlor and Ferrors. Grizzlor was by Ferros’ side to the end. If he chose to go with Evie and accept the offer, Grizzlor would follow.

“How do I know you’ll keep your end of the bargain, Evie?” Ferros says firmly, wanting to believe that she would give them magic if they swore loyalty and helped her.

“Because Evie Lynn is gone. From this day forward, it’s Evil Lynn”

(To be continued in season 2)


End file.
